The Affair
by ILoveHarryandGinnyPotter
Summary: Ginny's a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry is a seeker for Puddlemere United. Ginny is celebrating at the Leaky Cauldron their win. Harry sees her there and decides to approach her. Ginny thinks Harry's an arrogant person and Harry thinks Ginny is amazingly attractive and he wants her. Too bad she has a boyfriend. This is the start to an affair that will change their lives. A
1. Celebration

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy this story. If you don't like graphic sexual situations, then don't read. It's obviously rated M. So yeah, please review! I'm fine with criticism. I really do fix my chapters with the criticism I get from reviews. Thanks for reading and enjoy!:)**

"I'm coming!" Ginny said to her teammate and roommate Grayson.

Ginny was part of the Holyhead Harpies all-female Quidditch team. She had been with them for months now and joined right out of Hogwarts. She was only seventeen when she got the job as chaser. On the Harpies' team, the chasers are Ginny, Grayson, and Grace, the beaters are Gwenog and Gianna, the keeper is GiGi, and the seeker is Gabriella. They're all very close, but Ginny and Grayson were the closest. They were best friends. They shared a loft together. Grayson was also 17, but she went to Beuxbaton's instead of Hogwarts.

They were going to go to a celebratory party for their win against the Falmouth Falcons. With this win, they had a spot in the semi-finals.

Ginny was wearing an emerald green body-hugging dress. She had her hair down in loose curls that went all the way to her lower back. Her makeup consisted of a smoky eye, mascara and blush. She had on red lipstick.

"Hurry up! You're always the last to be ready." Grayson said, rushing Ginny.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you have to look good at a party!" Ginny said, putting on her black stiletto heels. Ginny left her room and closed the door.

"You look hot, Ginny! That green dress makes your hair pop! You're definitely getting hit on tonight!"

"Thanks! You look amazing too! And I doubt it. People know I have a boyfriend and his name is Dean," Ginny responded.

Grayson was wearing a black tight minidress with red pumps. Her golden hair was straightened. She had light makeup on.

"Who you haven't seen for weeks. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Grayson said, in a sing-song voice.

Ginny grabbed Grayson's and her coat from the closet. She handed the red coat to Grayson and both walked out of their loft. Ginny locked the door and put on her black coat.

"Nothing's going to happen. We're going to go to a pub and have fun," Ginny said.

Grayson and Ginny both walked towards the apparition spot near their loft and apparated when they got there. They arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron where the party was supposed to take place. When they got inside, it was full. There were people everywhere. They made their way through the people to find Gwenog, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies who was also the beater. They looked around and saw her near the bar.

"Typical Gwenog. Always at the bar, drinking," Ginny said to Grayson.

"She's going to be so drunk tomorrow at practice. I don't know why she would schedule a practice tomorrow, knowing she's going to get pissed off her arse the night before," Grayson answered, shaking her head.

"That's Gwen for you. Always makes the smartest choices," Ginny said, laughing.

They made their way to Gwen.

"Gwenog!" Ginny yelled. Gwenog looked up and smiled. She got up and hugged Ginny and Grayson.

"Ginny! Grayson! You're finally here! You guys took forever!" Gwenog exclaimed.

"Blame this one. She takes forever to get ready!" Grayson said, pointing at Ginny who just laughed

"Hey! You have to look great when you're going to a bar! It's a rule!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh well. You two look amazing! I love that dress, Ginny! It hugs you in all the right places!" Gwenog said, looking at Ginny.

"Thanks, Gwen! You look amazing, too!" Ginny said.

"Okay, go have fun and mingle with people. Find the other girls. They're around here somewhere. I'll be over there by those men." Gwenog said, walking away towards the men.

Ginny and Grayson made their way to the dance floor to dance. They danced with each other, grinding against each other like best friends do. They were enjoying themselves, not caring that they looked weird the way they were dancing with each other.

"Oh, I love this song! It's the best!" Grayson shouted.

"Me too! It's amazing!" Ginny shouted back.

_"Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down  
Making me so wow, now  
Tell me I'm your National Anthem  
Sugar, sugar, how now  
Take your body down town  
Red, white, blue's in the sky  
Summer's in the air and  
Baby, heaven's in your eyes  
I'm your National Anthem"_ Ginny and Grayson sang along to the song playing, making weird hand movements to each other.

They danced, with Ginny bend down on her knees and looking up to Grayson.

They danced for a long time until someone tapped Grayson on the shoulder.

"Mind if I dance with you?" The guy said to Grayson, flashing an amazing smile.

"Go Grayson! I'll be here. That guy is just too sexy to pass on him!" Ginny said to her friend, smiling at her.

So Grayson went to dance with the guy and Ginny went to the bar to get a drink. She sat down on a stool and ordered a drink.

"Can I have a Gin and Tonic on the rocks?" Ginny said. Ginny really didn't want to get that drunk but she knew Gwenog would be upset if she knew that Ginny didn't drink a single thing.

"Coming right up," The bartender said. He came back with the drink a minute later.

"Thanks," Ginny said to the bartender. She sipped on her drink while searching the room with her eyes for anyone she knew. She couldn't find anybody. '_Maybe they're all dancing'_ Ginny thought. She kept looking around until someone spoke to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Someone said from behind her. She turned around and glared when she saw who it was. It was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the seeker for Puddlemere United. They were the rival enemies of the Holyhead Harpies.

"As you can tell, I already have one," Ginny said, holding her glass up and shaking it slightly.

"You don't have to be so rude about it. I just wanted to come over and keep you company since I saw how lonely you were," Harry said, smirking at her.

"I don't want your company. What are you even doing here? Trying to bother us? Are we all you Puddlemere think of?" Ginny asked, glaring at him.

"Don't think so high of yourselves. In fact, we're here to celebrate our own victory against the Cannons. It means we're going to the semi-finals. We're going to face your team there. Easy win for us," Harry said, looking Ginny up and down. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Easy for us, you mean. You have nothing to us. We're going to destroy your team into pieces," Ginny said.

"Whatever. Enough talk of quidditch. What do you say to coming with me to a room upstairs? You know, take the party elsewhere?" Harry said, suggestively.

"In your dreams, Potter. I have a boyfriend who gives me what I want. I don't have the need to stoop down to you," Ginny said, smirking at Harry.

"C'mon, you know you want to. Your boyfriend won't know. How can you resist this?" Harry said, pointing at himself.

"Even if he didn't know, I still wouldn't go anywhere with you," Ginny said, getting annoyed at Harry's egotistical ways.

"C'mon Weasley, you're way too good for your boyfriend. He hasn't even made the time to see you. Let me show you what a real man is," Harry said.

Ginny got up and slapped him.

"Don't talk about Dean that way! It's not his fault we haven't seen each other! His job requires him to do it!" Ginny yelled at Harry.

She left Harry standing by the bar and she made her way to the dance floor to relieve the stress Harry had caused her. She danced and grinded with random men to forget what Harry told her.

'_What if he is right? I haven't seen Dean for a month,' _Ginny thought, then shaking those thoughts from her mind.

'_Stop it, Ginny. Potter is just messing with you, getting you worked up for nothing,_' Ginny continued dancing until she spotted Grace over by a booth. She made her way towards her and yelled her name.

"Grace!" Ginny yelled. Grace turned around and smiled at Ginny.

"Ginny! Where were you? I've been looking for the girls but I can't find them!" Grace said.

"Me neither! You're the first one I've seen besides Gwen and Grayson." Ginny responded to Grace.

"Here, sit. I've been sitting here getting hit on by every guy! It's annoying." Grace said.

"Aww, poor you! That's so hard to go through. It must 've been so horrible!" Ginny said, mocking Grace.

"Ha-ha, make fun all you like but I don't like being slobbered on by all these randy men." Grace said.

They sat there for a while talking over the loud music playing. After a while, Ginny got up to go to the loo. She went to the Women's loo and went in. She was about to shut the door, when a hand stopped it. The person squeezed through and got in. It was Harry. He locked the door and faced Ginny.

"What the hell! Are you stalking me? You're a fucking psycho!" Ginny screamed.

"Calm down! Since you rejected my request to go upstairs and _party_, I decided to follow you in here. Maybe you'd be up to it now?" Harry asked her.

"My answer is still no. Get out!" Ginny shouted, frustrated.

"A man can hope." Harry said, getting closer and closer to Ginny. Ginny backed away until she hit the wall. He walked all the way to her and put his hands on the wall, one on each side of her head.

"Get away from me, Potter." Ginny said, warningly.

"Make me." Harry said, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Get off or I'll hurt you." Ginny threatened.

"You know you're enjoying this. You don't have to fight it." Harry said, lifting Ginny up and placing her on the counter. He put his hands on her thighs and moved them under her dress. Harry kissed her between her breasts, making Ginny moan.

"No, Harry. Stop." Ginny muttered, not able to make a sentence.

Harry ignored her and rubbed her clit through her knickers, eliciting another moan from Ginny.

"That's the spirit." Harry said.

Harry kept rubbing her, making her knickers wet from her arousal. He pushed her dress up and slid her knickers off of her. He tossed them to the ground. Harry started pleasuring her with his tongue. He played with her clit, making Ginny scream.

"Oh gods! Please!" Ginny screamed, while pulling on Harry's hair.

Harry smiled against her vagina and kept pleasuring her. He inserted his tongue into her tight hole.

"Gods, you're so tight." Harry said, once he had his tongue out of her hole. Harry licked up all her juices. He went back up to her face and kissed her roughly. Ginny kissed him back and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. He pleasured her vagina with his finger and rubbed her. He pushed her dress down, uncovering her small, perky breasts. He started playing with her nipples and kissing them. He put one in his mouth while teasing the other one with his fingers. Harry pulled on the one in his mouth, making Ginny moan again.

He was about to take off his jeans when Ginny realized what she was doing.

"Oh gods! No, no, no. This is so wrong. We can't have sex!" Ginny told him. She hopped off the counter and looked for her knickers. She found them on the floor and slid them on.

"Why not? You were just begging me to continue." Harry questioned, his eyes filled with lust.

"And that was a mistake. I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend. And I can't have sex with someone in a bathroom. That's not the way I want to lose my v-"Ginny stopped speaking, realizing she almost told Harry she was a virgin.

"Your what, Weasley? Your virginity? I didn't realize you were a virgin. Not with the way you were responding to me." Harry said, amused.

"Well, I am. It doesn't matter because you won't be the one I have sex with first." Ginny said, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair and dress.

"Listen, Weasley. I'll make you a deal. If Puddlemere United beat the Holyhead Harpies, you have to have sex with me and you have to be a virgin still. If you win, I'll leave you alone." Harry proposed.

"And if I don't accept your deal?" Ginny asked.

"Then I'll tell everyone what just happened. Including your boyfriend." Harry said threateningly.

"No one will believe you." Ginny said.

"I'll be under the influence of Veritaserum, then. They'll believe me then." Harry shot at her.

"Fine. I accept. But don't count on winning. I'm going to win the match." Ginny said.

"How do I know you won't break your word?" Harry questioned her.

"I always keep my word, Potter. It's up to you to decide if you believe me or not." Ginny answered him.

"Alright" Harry responded.

"Okay then, you don't tell anyone about this, understand? "

"Understood." Harry said.

With that, Ginny walked out of the bathroom and left Harry there thinking.


	2. The Feelings After

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my stories! I appreciate it. This is the second chapter to The Affair. There isn't really much going on here. It's more of a filler for what's going to happen and to show Ginny's feelings. Well, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means the world to me****J Enjoy!**

After Ginny left the loo, she made her way to the pub door and walked to the apparition spot. Ginny apparated home. She didn't look for anyone, she just went straight home. When she apparated outside of the loft, she unlocked the door and went in. She hung her coat in the closet and went to her room. She went to her closet and browsed through it. She was looking for the necklace Dean gave her for their first year anniversary. She wanted to hold something that was given to her with love. She wanted to see if her heart will speed up the way it did with Harry. When she couldn't find it, she started to panic. It was the only gift he had given her since she last saw him. He left a month after that. She still remembered the day he had given it to her.

She gave up looking for it and instead went to her loo. Ginny turned on the bath water and made sure it was warm. She put bubbles and lavender scented bath salts in the water. She then took off her clothes and jewelry. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a numerous of bite marks running down her neck. To Ginny, they were a reminder of infidelity.

She took off her shoes, knickers, and bra. She dipped into the tub, slowly. Once she got in completely, she started to think about what had happened earlier.

_'How could I do that to Dean? I just cheated on him with a guy who only wants me for a quick shag. How could I let this happen? How am I going to tell Dean? He's going to hate me. My family is going to hate me. No, I can't tell him. I won't. He can't find out. It would just ruin our relationship completely. I love him and I just don't want to ruin that. I don't know what made me do it. It felt wrong but it was so thrilling. Harry was the first guy to ever see me naked. The first one to ever touch me the way he did. It aroused me so much. I just wanted Harry to take me right there. I know it's so wrong to feel this way but I just can't help myself. He's like candy I need to have. And that deal we made. If my team loses, I'm his. He gets to shag me. He gets to do whatever he wants with me because I know I'd be willing. I've only known him for a day and he already has me on my feet. I have to be a virgin when we have sex. If we do have sex. That really won't be a problem since the match is in two weeks and Dean gets back in a month. But is it really worth it? The risk of losing someone I've known and loved forever over someone that thrills my life and adds fire to it? Over someone who can toss me anytime he wants? I guess it's not, but I can't back out of the deal. I just have to make sure the Harpies win that match at all costs. We cannot lose. It's not an option.' _Ginny thought.

She got out of her daydream when she heard the front door open. Grayson was home. She looked at the clock. 2:13, it read. She had been in the tub for an hour already. To her, it felt like it went by really fast. She couldn't believe that she had been thinking for an hour.

Ginny didn't know whether she should tell Grayson or not. She was her best friend, but she didn't want her to think she was a slag. She didn't want her to think she was easy.

'_I have to tell her. She'll find out anyway,' _Ginny thought to herself.

"Ginny?" She heard Grayson say.

"In the loo!" Ginny yelled out. Ginny heard Grayson make her way to the loo. Grayson opened the door and got in.

"Why'd you leave so early?" Grayson said, standing over Ginny.

"I was tired. I didn't feel like partying anymore," Ginny lied,

"Grace said you went to the loo and never came back out. She waited for you for over thirty minutes but didn't see you." Grayson said. Ginny didn't say anything to her.

Grayson undressed and slid into the tub with Ginny. Ginny wasn't grossed out by it. They've done this a million times.

"Why were you in there for a half hour, Ginny?" Grayson asked, rubbing bubbles on her skin.

'_This is it. I have to tell her the truth. She'll see right through my lies. She's known me forever for her to not be able to tell when I'm lying.' _Ginny thought, getting nervous

"I had a brief encounter with someone." Ginny said, playing with her hands. She avoided looking at Grayson.

"With who?" Grayson questioned.

"Harry Potter," Ginny mumbled incoherently.

"Who? It sounded like you said Harry Potter, but it couldn't be, right? Because you'd never talk to him." Grayson asked, worrying.

Ginny nodded at her. It was true. Ginny had said that she would never be seen with a member of Puddlemere United. If it was against her team, it was against her. Now here she was, about to tell her best friend about her sexual encounter with Harry Potter.

"Ginny! Don't tell me you were in a bathroom with Harry Potter for a half hour!" Grayson exclaimed, splashing the water a little with her hands. Grayson's mind became full with questions she wanted to ask Ginny.

"I was," Ginny said, quietly.

Grayson's eyes opened wide in shock.

"What happened in the loo? You didn't have a one-night stand or anything, right?" Grayson said, fearing the worst. She didn't want to think of her best friend having sex. It was a bad visual for her. However, she realized her suspicions were true when Ginny's face flooded red. She gasped.

"Ginny! You had sex with Harry Potter! A member of Puddlemere! The rival team of the Harpies!" Grayson exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend, her teammate, her roommate, lost her virginity to a one night stand.

"I didn't have sex with him!" Ginny shouted before Grayson got into a speech.

"Oh, thank goodness! You scared me half to death!" Grayson said, holding her hand over her heart.

"I mean, I almost did," Ginny said, not really wanting to speak anymore.

"What do you mean you almost did? Gin, if you didn't have sex, then what happened?" Grayson said, warily.

"He, um, he kissed me and, um," Ginny stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Ginny," Grayson said, rolling her eyes.

"He basically gave me oral," Ginny blurted out.

"What?!" Grayson shouted.

"We had oral sex," Ginny said again.

"Oh, Ginny, why?" Grayson asked.

"I don't know. I just went to the loo and he followed me in there. He locked the door and started kissing me. I tried to get him off, but I couldn't. Things led to another and I was on the counter with his head between my legs." Ginny said, looking at Grayson's reactions.

"Oh gods, Ginny! Why didn't you use your wand? "Grayson asked.

"To be honest? I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight," Ginny told Grayson.

"That's rape! He took advantage of you! You can sue him for that. You'd in" Grayson pointed out.

"Not really. It's not rape if I enjoyed it. And I don't want this going public anyways," Ginny mumbled, making Grayson's eyes pop open again.

"So you did enjoy it? You're telling me that my best friend, who's a virgin, who has a boyfriend no less, enjoyed getting oral by Harry Potter? What is the world coming to nowadays?" Grayson said dramatically.

Ginny laughed at her best friend's crazy and wild nature. She always managed to make Ginny laugh during Ginny's confused moments.

"Yes, he was very good with his tongue. He sent me thrills all over my body. It felt like I was going to explode from happiness. No one's ever caused that sensation to me. And don't remind me about Dean. I don't know what I'm going to tell him. I can't lie to him," Ginny said, frowning. She was really confused about Dean.

"You don't have to tell him anything. He'll never know. You're still a virgin, so he'll never know. I won't tell anyone and Potter won't either, I assume. "Grayson said, trying to calm Ginny's worried.

"There might be something I haven't told you, Blondie," Ginny said meekly, causing Grayson to roll her eyes.

"Calling me _Blondie_ isn't going to sugar coat anything. What is it, _Ginger_?" Grayson said calling Ginny by her nickname.

"Well, after, you know, he proposed a deal," Ginny said, carefully.

"What kind of deal?" Grayson eyed Ginny cautiously.

"Well, he said that if the Harpies win against Puddlemere in the match in two weeks, then he'll leave me alone and forget what happened earlier. And if his team wins, then he gets to shag me and I have to be a virgin," Ginny said slowly to Grayson.

"And did you accept? Ginger, that's not a fair deal. You can't lose your virginity to someone you don't love or know! It's just wrong!" Grayson exclaimed at Ginny.

"I did accept. And I know it's wrong! I couldn't back down, though. If I had denied the offer, he would've told Dean and the whole wizarding world what happened. I can't live with that. Everyone is going to think I'm a cheater and that's not what I want to be known as. He challenged my pride, and I'm too stubborn to let him win. But don't worry; I'm not planning on losing that match. We're going to win. We're better than Puddlemere. We have to win this. "Ginny said, determined.

"Alright. We just got to train hard now. Come on; let's get out of this tub. We've been in here for forever. Our toes are going to be so wrinkly. Plus tomorrow we have to get up real early," Grayson said, getting up and grabbing the towel Ginny grabbed earlier from next to the tub. She wrapped it around herself and got out of the tub. She went to the closet and grabbed a pink towel for Ginny. She handed it to Ginny and smiled. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her and wrapped the towel around herself, eyeing it in disgust.

"You know I hate pink. It looks horrible with my red hair. You do this on purpose, Grayson." Ginny told Grayson, who just laughed.

"That's what best friends are for," Grayson said, smiling at Ginny.

They both walked out of the loo and went to their respective bedrooms to change for bed.

Ginny walked into her room and into her closet. She turned on the closet light. She looked for comfy and cozy pajamas. She found a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and matching socks with little snitches. She put on a white long sleeve shirt to keep warm. She walked over to her bed and dove under her covers. She buried herself under them and was about to pass out when her bedroom door creaked.

"What do you want, Grayson?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you alone tonight, so I decide a sleepover would be fun," Grayson said and with that she jumped on top of Ginny.

"Ow! Grayson! Do you want to kill me? You don't jump on someone like that," Ginny told her best friend.

"I thought I'd be fun." Grayson said, getting underneath the covers with Ginny.

"For you, not for me," Ginny said while lying back down.

Grayson got comfortable in Ginny's bed and snuggled close to her.

"Goodnight, Ginger. Get a good night's rest so you can win that match," Grayson said, dozing off.

"Goodnight to you too, Blondie," Ginny muttered before falling asleep.

The two best friends went to sleep only to wake up five hours later for their Quidditch practice.


	3. The Quidditch Match

**A/N: Hey I'm going to link the dresses or shoes on here so you can see the dresses that Ginny, Grayson or other people wear. The dresses will be dresses that teens or young adults would wear since Ginny and Grayson are 18 in this story. I want you guys to see what I think their dresses look like so you can see how they really look. It's not in this chapter, I'm just saying for future ones. If you want, you can choose a dress you like for a gala and PM or leave it in a review. Maybe I'll choose it for one of the dresses. **

**I'm thinking about making the sex scene in chapter 5 or making chapter 4 a very long chapter to include the sex scene. What do you guys think? Leave a review stating whether chapter 4 or chapter 5! ****J**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and enjoy!**

**Oh, I also wanted to ask, who watched The Oscars? I know it was a week ago but yeah. Daniel Radcliffe was the best! I loved the boob song!**

The two weeks went fast for Ginny, too fast if you were to ask her. The Holyhead Harpies trained hard for the past two weeks. Ginny told Gwenog the night after the party at the pub that she really wanted to crush Puddlemere and if she could schedule more practices. Of course, Gwenog agreed because she also hated Puddlemere. She wouldn't be able to face the world if she lost to them. All the girls on the team groaned but gave in. They had no choice but to give in. Gwenog was very cunning and they were all a tiny bit frightened of her.

With them training almost every day, they had no time to see family much. Ginny had very little time to do things, but when she had time she always thought of Harry Potter. He was always in her dreams and she always woke up covered in sweat.

The night before the match, Ginny couldn't sleep. She kept thinking of her deal with Harry. Ginny looked at the clock. It read 8:34. She sighed and gave up trying to sleep. She had to wake up at 9:00 anyways to leave the loft before 11:00 for a team meeting. She decided to take a bath to relieve her stress. Ginny bathed for almost an hour before she got out. After she wrapped a towel around herself, she went to her room and put on casual but clothing for the meeting. She knew there would be reporters hogging the entrance so she put effort on her hair and make-up. It was almost 10:00 when she was done.

She walked to the kitchen quietly so she wouldn't wake up Grayson, who slept until she had to get up. She opened the pantry and grabbed her favorite cereal, cookie crisp. She set it on the table and grabbed a spoon, a bowl, and milk. She poured the cereal and the milk in the bowl and left the stuff she grabbed on the table for Grayson. She sat down and ate her cereal. She was almost done with her cereal when Grayson trudged into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair.

"You look like hell," Ginny told Grayson, who just glared at her.

"What's wrong with you today, Grayson?" Ginny asked.

"It's too early to be up. There really is no bloody point," Grayson swore at which Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We have a match in four hours. We have to go to the meeting in an hour, "Ginny pointed out

"I know, I know. Why are you up so early? You're never up early. I always wake you up and I always sleep in more than I have to," Grayson said, getting up to get herself a bowl and spoon.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat back down across from Ginny.

"I couldn't sleep at all," Ginny responded.

"Is it because of a certain deal you made with a certain man?" Grayson asked lightly.

"Yes, that was such a mistake," Ginny said, finishing her cereal and getting up to put her dish in the sink.

"Yes it was," Grayson said, eating slowly since she wasn't fully awake yet.

"You know you have less than an hour to get ready, right? You better eat faster if you want to stay on Gwenog's good side," Ginny advised Grayson, who groaned.

"Alright, I'll hurry up," Grayson said, finishing her cereal. When she was done, she got up and set it in the sink.

She left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Ginny got up and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and picked up a book Hermione had gotten her for Christmas which was set on the coffee table.

***** 45 minutes later***

"Grayson!" Ginny called out.

"Yes?" Grayson said, walking into the living room while putting earrings on.

"Let's go," Ginny said, walking out of the loft to apparate at the apparition spot. Grayson followed close behind. When they reached the spot, they apparated outside of the Harpies training pitch. There were reporters everywhere. They were hogging the entrance.

"Bloody hell! How are we going to get through?" Grayson asked Ginny.

"Just duck your head and maneuver your way through them," Ginny said, walking into the group of reporters. She didn't want to take photos so she put her head down. It didn't do much. They spotted her.

"Miss Weasley! What do you think of today's match?" A reporter asked.

"Are you still dating Dean Thomas?"

"Grayson Clarke! Are the dating rumors of you and Tom Lander true?

"Do you think you'll beat Puddlemere United?"

"Are the Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United still rivals?"

Ginny and Grayson ignored all the questions being thrown at them. They didn't want the media to twist their words into something they didn't say.

They made their way through the reporters unscathed. They got to the entrance and told the receptionist at the entrance their name. He let them enter and they walked towards Gwenog's office. They opened the door and went in. Everyone was already there when they looked up. They smiled sheepishly.

"Hey everyone," Ginny said cheerfully, trying to get out of the lesson Gwenog was about to give Grayson and her for being late

"Hello, Ginny, Grayson. Would you mind telling us why you're late? I said to be her exactly at 11:00 and you got here at 11:05," Gwenog said, giving them a fake smile.

"We're sorry. We lost track of time. Plus, it was only five minutes," Grayson said.

"Five minutes I can't get back," Gwenog retorted, crossing her arms

Grayson rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the empty chairs. Ginny sat in the only other one empty.

"Alright. We can get started now since everybody's here," Gwenog said, shooting a look at Ginny and Grayson who rolled their eyes at Gwenog's antics.

"Gigi, don't let the quaffle pass into our hoops. Stay alert and focused. Gianna and me will protect you girls from getting hit by a bludger. We'll definitely make sure to hit Puddlemere. Got it?" Gwenog asked Gigi who was the strong one in the Harpies. She was pretty but had an attitude.

"Got it, Gwen," Gigi shouted.

Grace, Ginny, and Grayson don't drop the quaffle. Always remember to pass to each other. Don't get cocky and think you'll make the goal. Puddlemere is very sneaky. They don't always follow the rules. Maintain a strong grip on the quaffle," Gwenog told the Chasers of the Harpies'. The three girls all nodded at Gwenog.

"Gaby, be on the lookout for the snitch. It's going to be clear today, but always look for it. If you find it before Puddlemere, shoot towards it. Do not stop until you have it. Harry Potter is the seeker for Puddlemere and as much as I hate to admit, he's a really good Seeker. He's the youngest one in a century. Everyone stay alert and don't get distracted by the Puddlemere players. We have an advantage since the match is at our stadium. Everyone got it?" Gwenog asked, looking around the room.

All the girls nodded. They continued talking about strategies and how to beat Puddlemere until 1:30.

"Meeting's over. We need to go to the dressing room and change into our equipment. I want everybody on the stand ready to fly off at 1:55," Gwenog said, getting up.

With that, they all left the room and made their way to the changing room. All the girls had changed into their Harpies uniform nervously. They were nervous for the match because it was the match that moved them a step closer to the final match and because they were up against their Quidditch rivals. They made it to the stand before 1:55 and they did their pre-match ritual. They all put their hands in the middle, above one another.

"Holyhead Harpies! We're going to destroy Puddlemere!" They all shouted, shooting their hands up to the air.

All the girls got into their starting position waiting for the announcer to start. They whispered good luck to each other to calm their nerves. They didn't have to wait too long for the announcer. A minute later he started.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLE MEN TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS! TODAY THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES AND PUDDLEMERE UNITED WILL BE FACING EACH OTHER IN THIS NERVE-WRACKING MATCH! AS EVERYBODY KNOWS, PUDDLEMERE AND THE HARPIES ARE QUIDDITCH RIVALS. THIS MATCH WILL ONLY ADD FIRE TO PAST WOUNDS AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHO CHOSE TO PUT THESE TWO BRILLIANT TEAMS AGAINST EACH OTHER!"

"WELL, LET'S GET READY TO START. HERE ARE THE PUDDLEMERE! THE CHASERS, JOHN GREGORY, SAMUEL SMITH, AND JAKE LEXINGTON!"

'THE BEATERS, MAX EDWARDS AND ALAN THOMPSON!"

"OLIVER WOOD AS KEEPER!"

"AND FINALLY, THE SEEKER, HARRY POTTER!" The announcer yelled, his voice booming over the whole stadium. Puddlemere's players all flew out when their names were called.

Ginny and Grayson looked at each other and smiled. Ginny tried to relax, but couldn't. She kept thinking of the deal she made with Harry Potter. Only more reason to win this match.

The announcer started announcing the Holyhead Harpies. He called them one by one.

"GRAYSON CLARKE!"

"GINNY WEASLEY!"

"GRACE COLLINS!"

"GWENOG JONES!"

"GIANNA ROBINSON!"

"GIGI HANNIGAN!"

"AND THE SEEKER FOR THE HARPIES! GABRIELLA WILLIAMS!"

One by one, the Harpies flew out to the pitch, determined expressions on their faces. They lined up in their positions up in the air. The team captains both met in the middle. The referee was in the middle with them, explaining the rules. When he was done, he blew his whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air. Grace caught it. Gwenog went into position as beater, holding her bat.

"AND THE HARPIES CATCH THE QUAFFLE! COLLINS MAKES A PASS TO WEASLEY! SHE CATCHES IT! LOOK AT HOW FAST SHE'S FLYING TOWARDS THE OPPONENT'S GOAL HOOPS! SHE THROWS THE QUAFFLE AND SHE SCORES! HARPIES ARE IN THE LEAD 10-0!"

Grayson high-fived Ginny and pumped her fist into the air.

"We're in the lead!" Grayson shouted at Ginny.

"I know!" Ginny said, then flew away since Puddlemere had possession of the quaffle.

"GREGORY FROM PUDDLEMERE IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE! HE THROWS THE QUAFFLE AND MISSES! BAD THROW FOR PUDDLEMERE! CLARKE HAS THE QUAFFLE AND FLIES TOWARDS THE ENEMY HOOPS! SHE'S GOING TO THROW IT! AND SHE INSTEAD THROWS IT TO COLLINS! COLLINS AIMS AND SHOOTS! SHE SCORES! THE SCORE IS 20-0! THERE HAS BEEN NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH YET! PUDDLEMERE HAS SCORED NO GOALS!"

The game kept going and two hours later, the score was 130-60 with the Harpies in the lead. Puddlemere called a timeout and the referee granted it for ten minutes. They harpies flew by each other and cheered.

"We're winning!" Gigi yelled.

"Yes, but don't get cocky. Keep doing what you're doing and don't let them score much more. Williams, find the snitch! This game has been going on for two hours and you haven't found it!" Gwenog shouted.

"I haven't seen it. But I promise when I do, I'll catch it! I will not let Puddlemere win!" Gabriella screamed.

"TEN MINUTES ARE UP! TIMEOUT IS OVER! RESUME GAME!"

Both teams flew back out to the field and resumed the game with the Harpies in possession of the Quaffle.

"AND HARPIES HAVE THE QUAFFLE! LEXINGTON IS ADVANCING TOWARDS COLLINS WHO HAS THE QUAFFLE! AND HE STEALS THE QUAFFLE! HE ZOOMS TOWARDS THE HOOPS AND SCORES! 130-70! THEY'RE CATCHING UP! DON'T BE SAD PUDDLEMERE FANS! IT'S STILL ANYONE'S GAME! WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE! SHE FLIES TO THE HOOPS AND FAKES A THROW! SHE THROWS IT TO CLARKE WHO SHOOTS AND IT DIDN'T GO IN! WHAT A GREAT BLOCK FROM WOOD! SMITH HAS THE QUAFFLE AND DROPS IT! HE GETS HIT BY A BLUDGER! POOR GUY! CLARKE CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND THROWS IT INTO THE HOOPS! SCORE! 140-70 WITH HOLYHEAD IN THE LEAD!"

"GREGORY IS IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. HE THROWS BUT MISSES! IT SEEMS THE HARPIES HAVE BEEN BLOCKING ALL THEIR THROWS! WEASLEY HAS THE QUAFFLE AND HOLDS IT TIGHT! SHE THROWS IT AND-"

"WHAT IS POTTER DOING? HE'S DIVING! POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH AND WILLIAMS IS HOT ON HIS TAIL! THEY'RE KNOCKING EACH OTHER AND THEY BOTH REACH OUT! AND THEY MISS IT! IT FLIES UPWARDS AND THEY FOLLOW IT WITH WILLIAMS IN FRONT OF HARRY!"

Potter and Williams kept chasing the snitch. Everyone else has stopped what they're doing and stares at them. No one is speaking or cheering. Ginny takes the opportunity and scores.

"WEASLEY SCORES WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS DISTRACTED AND THE SCORE IS 150-70! POTTER HAS SURPASSED THE SNITCH AND REACHES IT! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! PUDDLEMERE UNITED WINS!"

Harry spots Ginny and flies over to her.

"Your place or mine?" Harry smirked.

Ginny just glared.

"What if I don't want to go through with this deal anymore?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Then I look forward to a talk with Witch Weekly, The Daily Prophet, All About Quidditch, The Quibbler, the—"Ginny stopped Harry.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I have to or else you'll tell everyone. I'll go to your place. I have a roommate and I don't really want you at my house," Ginny said.

"Just floo over to 'Harry Potter's residence' and you'll be there. I'll be expecting you at 9:00. Oh, and dress up. You know, put a dress on or whatever. Look ravishing like you're going out to dinner," Harry said, smirking.

He winked and flew away. Ginny gulped,

'_Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Dinner date

**A/N: Alas, Chapter 4! Now, this chapter does have graphic sex, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please don't read. It's not in this chapter, it's in the next one. I split it in half but I'll update it in three days! If you want to see the undergarments Ginny wears or the dress, the links are below. Some people like to see what they wear to have an image, me included. I literally spend a day looking through clothing I like and I just choose some for my stories. Oh, and I will be incorporating more characters in the next chapters.**

**victoriassecret/panties/all-collections/lace-cheeky-panty-body-by-victoria?ProductID=80150&CatalogueType=OLS**

**neimanmarcus/p/Christian-Louboutin-Exagona-Glitter-Crisscross-Red-Sole-Pump-Gold/prod151150044_cat39620738_/?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=% %253FitemId%253Dcat39620738%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D60%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod151150044&cmCat=product **

** indulgy/post/WHZeWg8Ki1/cream-and-gold-sequin-bow-chiffon-designer-dres**

**(Add .com after victoriassecret, neimanmarcus, and indulgy on each link. **

**The links get cut off so i can't link them. I'm trying to fix that**

**Go to , panties and all collections, and look for the lace cheeky panties from the body collection. It's supposed to be in black.**

**Xoxogossipgirlxoxo: I LOVE save me by saraek! It's an amazingly written story! I couldn't send you a PM because you're a guest so I just put you in my author's note**

After Ginny flew off the pitch, she went to the changing room. Grayson was there waiting for her. Ginny walked over and opened her locker. She took out her sweatpants and tee-shirt she kept there for emergencies and put it on. Grayson was still waiting there, staring at her. She had already showered and changed into her clothes.

"What did Harry say?" Grayson asked in an outside voice.

"Shush. Don't say it so loud," Ginny scolded, at which Grayson rolled her eyes.

"What did he say?" Grayson asked again.

"Well, I'm meeting him at 9:00, at his flat," Ginny announced, gathering the clothes she wore earlier in a duffel bag.

"So you are going through with this deal!" Grayson exclaimed, following Ginny to the apparition spot outside of the stadium.

"Well, I have no choice, do I? I can't back out of the deal. I don't back out of deals I make," Ginny told Grayson, who nodded.

They arrived at the apparition spot and apparated. When they arrived outside of their home, they ran in. They both threw their bags on the floor and stared at each other.

"Well, I have to go shower. I'm all sweaty and I have to go get ready," Ginny said.

Grayson nodded and went into her room.

Ginny went into the loo and took an hour long shower. She always took forever after a match or practice to make sure she didn't smell bad and her hair was washed correctly. When she got out she went into her room. She took out her sexiest knickers and bra set, a lace black bra and lacy black cheeky underwear. She went into her closet and browsed through her dresses. She took out a cream and gold sequin bow chiffon dress she loved. She slipped it on and walked out of the closet.

Ginny sat down and began doing her makeup. She put on light golden eye shadow and black eyeliner. Ginny also brushed on light pink blush and rosy pink lip gloss.

Ginny curled her hair into thick curls and swept it to one side.

When she checked her makeup and hair, she got up and went back to her closet. She took out a pair of 6" sparkly silver pumps and slipped them on. She grabbed a golden clutch and checked herself in the mirror. She checked the clock. 8:30, it read. She started getting nervous and worried. She kept biting her lip.

'_What if Dean finds out? He gets back in two weeks. I don't know if I could ever look at him again. Why didn't I just refuse Harry's deal? He could have told the world and I would've told Dean and maybe he would've forgiven me. It's all Dean's fault. If Dean would've stayed here instead of leaving to America for his job, I would've never met Harry in that bar. He would've never approached me with Dean there. No, I shouldn't blame Dean for something I did," _Ginny thought, '_I should feel regret for doing this, but I don't. Instead I feel a thrill of losing everything to a guy that sets me on fire with just a simple smile or stare with his emerald green eyes," _

With one last look in the mirror, Ginny walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Grayson was there watching TV in green sweatpants and a white tank top. She looked up when she heard someone enter the room. Her jaw dropped.

"Ginny, you look amazing! Is he taking you out to dinner? Isn't that a bad idea since you don't want to be seen with him?" Grayson asked, standing up and walking up to Ginny.

"Thanks, Grayson. And I don't know. He just told me to get dressed up," Ginny told Grayson, who nodded.

"Well, you look great. I love that dress and those shoes! Your hair and makeup look amazing!" Grayson exclaimed.

Ginny smiled and went to grab her black leather jacket from the coat hanger and slipped it on.

"Well, I have to go. It's already 8:50," Ginny said, pointing at the clock.

"Gotcha. Ginger, I just hope you know what you're about to do with this man," Grayson said, with a worried expression.

Ginny walked towards her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be fine, Grayson. I'll have fun," Ginny assured her friend.

"Alright. Have you told Hermione about this? She should know that one of her closest friends is going to get shagged by Harry Potter. If you haven't told her, you should," Grayson advised Ginny.

"No, and you can't tell her. I haven't told her yet, but I will. I believe she and Ron are still close friends with Harry. I don't know how she would take it since they really haven't talked much with Harry since the war," Ginny responded.

"Fine, but you are going to tell her soon at the next Weasley family dinner?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, I promise. Now, I really have to go," Ginny assured her best friend.

"Okay, goodbye and good luck!" Grayson said.

Ginny smiled and waved goodbye. She walked over to the floo and grabbed some floo powder.

"Potter Residence!" Ginny spoke clearly.

Green flames erupted and she stepped out of the fireplace. After years of practice, she had mastered travelling by floo without falling. She still sometimes fell, but not very often. She checked to see if she had any dust on her before looking up. Her jaw dropped.

It was a very big apartment. It wasn't even an apartment. It was a penthouse.

'_Wow, this is stunning," _Ginny thought, still wide-eyed.

She walked over to the open balcony and looked out. She saw the London Eye lighted up and the beautiful sky. It wasn't raining that day and it wasn't that cold out, maybe around 55 degrees. She was so entranced with the view that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and there was Harry smirking at her. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue tie and a black suit. Ginny couldn't help but stare.

"Enjoy the view?" Harry asked, still smirking.

"Yes, it's amazing. Is this muggle London?" Ginny asked Harry. He nodded.

"This is the Royal Penthouse at the Corinthia Hotel in muggle London," Harry told Ginny.

"Why do you live in muggle London?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's more private. I don't want the entire Wizarding World knowing where I live, so don't go and tell your friends. They wouldn't be able to enter because of the wards, but still. Only a few people know where I live. Not even your brother knows where I live. You'll be able to apparate over anytime. I added you to the list of people able to enter," Harry informed.

"It's not like I'll ever come again, Potter," Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Don't be so sure about that yet, Weasley," Harry smirked.

He finally looked at her completely and grinned.

"You definitely do look ravishing, Weasley," Harry grinned at Ginny, who couldn't help but blush.

"I could say the same for you, Potter," Ginny answered back.

Harry grinned and stared at Ginny some more.

"Why did you ask me to dress up if we're only going to end up ripping our clothes off?" Ginny asked.

"Because we're going out to dinner. Don't worry; we're not going anywhere magical. We're going to a muggle restaurant. I'm not going to shag you without at least taking you out to someplace nice," Harry told Ginny.

"That's thoughtful. I wouldn't expect that from a member of Puddlemere. Where are we going?" Ginny asked, staring as Harry grabbed his suit jacket and put it on.

He ignored her comment about Puddlemere and grabbed her arm.

"You'll see,"

With that, Harry apparated himself and Ginny. They arrived at a dark alley. Harry walked forward and Ginny followed closely. They turned the corner and Harry grabbed her hand. He led them to a restaurant in the middle of the busy streets. The sign read, 'Clos Maggiore'. Ginny had never been to a fancy muggle restaurant, so she didn't know what to expect.

Harry opened the door and led her in. She stepped in and noticed a line.

"Harry, there's a line. It's going to be forever before we sit down at a table. We can go somewhere else," Ginny suggested, looking up at harry.

She almost reached his height with her pumps on. He didn't answer her. He just grinned.

He led her around the waiting line. He went right in front of everybody. All the people were telling him to stop cutting.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't just cut everyone—"The waitress began but stopped when she looked up.

She smiled brightly at Harry, who grinned back.

"Harry! It's so nice to see you!" The hostess said.

"You too, Charlotte," Harry responded.

"Your reservations are ready. Who's the lucky girl? I noticed you reserved a private table for two," Charlotte asked, looking around.

Harry smiled and led Ginny in front of him.

"This is Ginny Weasley, Charlotte," Harry introduced Ginny, who smiled at Charlotte.

"Hello, Ginny. Harry, she's beautiful. How did you get her to date you?" Charlotte teased.

"Charlotte, you know I'm the most handsome man on earth. How could she resist me?" Harry joked.

"Stop being so cocky, Potter," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Charlotte laughed.

"Well, you know where to go, Harry. Have fun!" Charlotte told Harry and Ginny.

They both smiled and Harry led her to the back of the room to a door. He opened the door and they went in. There was one table in the middle of the room. The theme of the room was definitely romantic.

"Harry, this is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry pulled out the chair for Ginny and she sat down, thanking him. He sat down across from her and smiled. She took off her jacket and placed it behind her chair.

"You can look at the menu. Anything here is delicious. Start with the starters menu. They have two courses afterwards. There's a main dish and dessert," Harry informed Ginny, who nodded.

"I've never been to a restaurant like this. Actually, I've never been on a date before. Dean doesn't really like dates and he's never around for one. He says it's dumb and pointless," Ginny realized what she just said and regretted it.

She didn't want him to think Dean was a horrible person, but she knew that what she said did make Dean a horrible boyfriend. He only cared about what he thought and never took Ginny's opinion seriously.

"Well, he doesn't deserve you, Ginny. No man should ever deprive a beautiful woman from what she wants," Harry said, grabbing her hand.

Ginny smiled and blushed.

"How come you're so nice sometimes and then in front of your teammates and everyone in the Wizarding World, you're an arse?" Ginny asked.

"All they care about is me being the boy who lived and the chosen one. They never bother to learn more about me. I can tell you're not one of those girls that would just date me for money. You only accepted to be with me because of a deal we made. If you were just a fan girl, you would've let me do anything to you without a deal," Harry said.

"You didn't leave me much choice, Harry," Ginny pointed out.

He chuckled, "That's true. I wanted you ever since I saw you in that little green dress that went amazing with your hair. I wanted you right there and then,"

Ginny laughed. She wasn't use to having a guy compliment her so much. She had been with dean ever since the end of her fifth year at Hogwarts. She only dated one guy before Dean and that had only lasted a few weeks.

Ginny looked at the menu and decided to order Seasonal Green Leaves & Garden Herb Salad. It sounded delicious and familiar, so she went with it.

The waiter came in and asked them what they would like.

"Can I get Maine Lobster, Scallop & Prawn Ravioli, please," Harry told the waiter, who wrote it down.

"And what would the lovely lady like?" The waiter asked Ginny, who smiled at him.

"I would like Seasonal Green Leaves & Garden Herb Salad, please," Ginny told the waiter.

"And what would you two like to drink?"

Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded. She didn't know what to get, so she let Harry order.

"Shafer Vineyards wine," Harry said.

"Coming right up," The waiter said.

He left the room and they looked at each other.

"I have no idea how I didn't notice you at Hogwarts. You are strikingly beautiful," Harry told Ginny.

Ginny laughed, "You sure know how to charm someone. And you were busy with all those material girls like Cho Chang,"

"Oh yes, I remember. It was only a few years ago. What a waste of my time. I could've had you in my arms instead of them," Harry said, grimacing.

The waiter came in with the wine and poured it into the wine glasses. He set the wine down in the middle of the table. They thanked him and he left.

"Actually, I had a huge crush on you when I was little. I would tell my parents and my brothers that I would grow up to marry Harry Potter. It went up until my third year that I got over it when Hermione told me to move on. I thought you only saw me as Ron's little sister, so I agreed with Hermione," Ginny told Harry.

"Hermione never told me you had a crush on me. I mean, I knew you had a crush, but I thought it was just an infatuation with the boy who lived, not because you liked me for me," Harry said.

The waiter came back with their appetizers. They thanked him again. He asked them what they would like for their main dish. Since, they had already thought about it, they ordered rapidly.

"Oven Roasted Les Landes Corn Fed Chicken Leg Stuffed with Morteau Sausage and Pan Roasted South Coast Wild Sea Bass" Harry ordered for both of them.

After the waiter told them to call him when they wanted their next course, he left. Ginny and Harry went back to their conversation.

"At first it was a crush on the boy-who-lived, but then I started seeing the real you and it turned to a crush on Harry Potter, the strong boy who saved me from Tom in my first year, the boy who fought Voldemort until the end for his family and friends, the boy who always defended my brother and Hermione. Harry, you're a wonderful guy who's had a tough life, but you shouldn't let that shape who you are. You have family that loves you. We may have never been close or spoken at all, but I know my family loves you," Ginny told Harry.

"I know, Ginny. I promise I'll contact Ron and Hermione tomorrow morning," Harry promised.

"Good, now let's eat. I'm starving," Ginny said, digging into her food.

Ginny and Harry spent the whole time talking about everything and nothing. After they had had dessert, they were stuffed. They stayed there even after they were done eating.

Ginny felt really close to Harry. He was very charming under his bad boy persona. She thought of how bad she had judged him when she first saw him at the bar. He was very different and she liked it.

All Harry could think about was what was underneath her little dress. His mind was imagining very dirty and graphic scenes of Ginny on all fours, moaning while Harry thrust into her from behind. He was undressing her with his eyes.

They finally left the restaurant around 11:15, both with smiles on their faces. Harry gave the waiter a big tip and the waiter thanked him. Harry told him that he'll make sure to tell the owner of his impeccable service. The waiter was smiling with joy at that. Harry grinned at him and bid him goodnight. When they were exiting, he also hugged Charlotte and said goodbye to her.

Ginny and Harry walked in silence to the alley and Harry apparated them back to his penthouse


	5. After The Date

**A/N: This is the second part to Chapter 4! This includes the sex part. Don't judge me too hard on the sex part. I've never written one and I've been working for a week trying to make it longer and better. I asked my sister for help, I googled how to write a sex scene. I have no experience with sex, seeing as I've obviously never had sex since I'm 14. So yeah, enjoy:)**

They landed in the living room. They stared at each other for a while before he moved in and kissed her. She kissed him back and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. They kissed for a while before they broke apart. Ginny smiled up at him. He took off her jacket for her and placed it on the living room couch. He also took off his own suit coat.

"Can I use your loo?" Ginny asked Harry. He nodded and led her to the loo in the hallway by his bedroom. She smiled again and went in. Harry waited for her in his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ginny was panicking in the loo. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She kept thinking that this was it. She was nervous, but excited. She knew that Harry would be gentle and kind to her, knowing it was her first time. He already had made it special by taking her out to a beautiful restaurant for dinner. With all the panic, she really didn't see the bathroom. When she looked around, she saw its beauty. It was a spacious bathroom with bronze walls with intricate designs. There was a circular white tub in the corner and a shower next to it. She decided to admire it in the morning when she had time.

Grabbing her clutch, she took her wand out and pointed it at her stomach. She cast the contraceptive charm so she wouldn't end up pregnant. She left her bag and wand in the bathroom. She stepped out of the loo and opened the door Harry had told her led to his room.

She nervously entered and she saw him sitting on the edge of the giant king-size bed. She looked around the enormous room wide-eyed. His room was beautiful. His whole house was beautiful. He looked up and smiled at her. She bent down to take off her shoes and set them down near the entrance of the bedroom. He got up and she walked towards him. They kissed for the second time.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her legs around him and he laid her down. While they kissed, he slipped his hands under her dress and gripped her buttocks. He moved his hands up and down her body underneath her dress, relishing in the fact she was about to be his to have. His hands slithered up to her bra-covered breasts. He dipped his hands under her bra and began to fondle them. She grunted with pleasure. His thumbs were massaging her nipples, making them perky.

She looked up at him and kissed him. When he deepened the kiss, she began untying his tie. Once she achieved it, she threw it off the bed and he began to nibble her neck. She moaned at his warm and wet tongue's contact with her cold skin.

She began unbuttoning his shirt while he continued kissing her. When she succeeded in undoing the buttons, he shrugged off his shirt. He threw it to the ground and went back to attacking her neck. Ginny couldn't help but notice how muscular he was.

'_Quidditch is definitely working out for him,' _Ginny mused, putting her arms around Harry's neck.

It made her shake with anticipation just thinking about Harry. She reached down and fumbled with his belt, trying to get it off. He chuckled and he helped her. He slid it off and tossed it.

Ginny sat up and Harry pulled off her dress. She noticed Harry staring at her with lust filled eyes. His eyes were a darker shade of green instead of his usual emerald green. They made eye contact and Ginny bit her lip.

"You're beautiful, Gin," Harry told her, sending shivers through her half naked body.

Harry couldn't help but plant kisses all over her soft skin. She reached her hands out to unbutton and unzip his pants. She fumbled a little so he helped her. Once he was done, he stood up and took them off completely. He also took off his shoes and socks. She noticed a bulge in his underwear, making her lick her lips in anticipation and a little fear.

He noticed her licking her lips and grinned. He decided to take off his underwear too.

All Ginny could do was gawk with her mouth open. He was way bigger than average. He was at least a good nine inches long and he was thick. All Ginny thought about how it was going to fit into her and how painful it was going to be. But she found that she didn't care about that. She just wanted him.

He climbed back on the bed and kissed her hungrily. Ginny reached her hand down and grabbed Harry's cock. He moaned at the feel of her tiny hand on his erect member. She turned them around so she was on top. She grabbed his cock again and moved her hand back and forth. While pumping his member with one hand, she kissed him moving her tongue in his mouth. When she broke the kiss, she smiled and went downwards with her face right in front of his cock. She darted her tongue out and licked the tip of Harry's cock that was already covered in pre-cum, making him grunt.

Inch by inch, she put his cock in her mouth. She feared she wasn't doing it right, since she's never had a man's cock in her mouth. But her fears were diminished when he grunted and groaned in response.

"Oh, Gin, you… wonderful," Harry managed to say in between his moans of pleasure.

Ginny tried to relax her throat so she can take all of his cock in her mouth, but he was too big. She mentally shrugged and comforted with the thought that she at least could take most of it. She kept moving her head back and forth until he reached his orgasm. He came in her mouth and she tried to swallow it all, but some sprayed on her face and the bed. She licked the cum on his cock and found it tasted salty. She loved it.

Harry brought her back up, arms around her and kissed her hard. She still tasted of his cum, but he didn't care. He turned them back around, still kissing her. He reached behind her back and searched for the clasp of her strapless black bra. When he found it, he unclasped it expertly. He removed it from her breasts and tossed it across the room. It was his turn to stare. She was an average B cup, but she was still perfect to him.

Ginny squirmed at his stare. She knew she wasn't that big in the bosom area and it made her think of all the other girls Harry probably had that were more gifted in that area.

Harry noticed her unease and smiled at her.

"You are perfect, Ginny," Harry told her, giving her a chaste kiss.

Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He played with one while he put the other one in his mouth. He played with her nipple with his tongue. He bit down lightly, making her moan loudly. He gave the other perk nipple the same treatment with his left hand.

Harry was grinning, enjoying the fact that he was pleasuring Ginny. He loved getting what he wanted and he wanted her. He suddenly had a thought.

"Gin, if you don't want to, we don't have to do this. We can just go to sleep if you want. I don't want to force you into anything. I won't hold the deal against you and I promise I won't tell the world about us. If you want me to stop, I will," Harry told Ginny sincerely, worry written across his face.

She smiled at him, appreciating that he cared, "No, Harry. I don't want you to stop. I want you. I want this,"

That was all the reassurance he needed. He slipped her knickers off her creamy white legs and threw them. He made his way down, kissing every inch of her naked body until he reached her pussy. He darted his tongue out and began pleasuring her with it. She moaned and writhed when he pleasured her clit. She felt her climax began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Her breaking point happened when he lightly bit her clit. She screamed as she climaxed. Harry continued licking her until she brought his face up to hers. She kissed him with everything she had. He looked into her eyes for more reassurance. When she nodded, he spread her lithe legs and nuzzled in between them. He pressed the tip of his cock into her entrance.

Holding her, he slowly slid his cock into her tight womanhood. When he felt restriction, he pushed in hard and Ginny screamed in pain. He kissed her harder to distract her. He felt tears running down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. He also felt something warm trickling down Ginny's thigh. He knew he was too big for a virgin to take on so he comforted her.

"Sorry," Harry said, wiping the tears off Ginny's face.

Ginny shook her head, "its fine. It's supposed to happen. You can't control it. Just go slow, okay?"

Harry nodded. It took all of Harry's willpower to not move fast while she adjusted to his length. He slowly moved in and out, waiting for her to adjust. A few minutes later she nodded at him, ready.

Ginny moaned as Harry thrust inside her. The pain had subsided and instead of it, she felt pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Harry and pushed him forward, wanting more of him inside her. Harry chuckled at her, but he complied. He thrust faster and deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her hands into his jet black messy hair. She pulled on his hair when he kissed her, only adding to his pleasure.

"Playing rough, are we, Weasley? Who knew little Ginny Weasley liked it hard and fast," Harry commented, thrusting harder into her

Ginny laughed, "Life comes unexpected. Call me little one more time and I swear I'll hex you,"

"No, you're not so little anymore. You definitely grew up,"

Ginny felt her orgasm build up again as he thrust into her. She thrust down as he thrust upwards, creating intense pleasure for the both of them.

"Ginny, I'm going to come soon," Harry moaned into their kiss.

"Don't hold back, Potter," Ginny told him, moaning.

He loved it when she called him Potter. It threw him over the edge and he climaxed. He continued pumping in and out until Ginny reached her second orgasm. She writhed with pleasure when she came hard. He fell down on top of her and snuggled right next to her, with his cock still inside her. He put his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Ginny?" Harry suddenly asked after a while of silence.

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny responded.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

Ginny chuckled, rolling her eyes. She turned around to look at him, "Yes, it was the best I've ever had,"

Harry propped his head up with his hand.

"Alright, so invalid question since I'm the only one you've slept with. I can definitely say it was absolutely the best I've had," Harry informed Ginny.

"You're just saying that. I'm sure you've had more experienced girls that were much better," Ginny said, blushing.

"But none compare to you, Ginny. I know I've only really known you for a while, but you already mean a lot to me. None of the girls I've ever slept with meant as much as you mean to me," Harry told Ginny truthfully.

She smiled coyly, turning away from Harry. He turned her face back to his and kissed her. He lifted the covers from under her feet to cover himself and Ginny. He hugged Ginny from behind and spooned her. Their bare skin was touching, making Ginny sigh in content.

Just as Harry was about to fall asleep, he remembered something.

"Gin?" Harry asked.

"What, Harry?" Ginny sighed sleepily.

"Did you cast a contraception charm? I forgot to ask you earlier," Harry said.

"Yeah, I cast it when I went to the loo. Now let me go to sleep. It's been a long but amazing day," Ginny told Harry.

Ginny scooted closer to Harry and sighed. They were both asleep a few minutes later with smiles on both their faces.

Ginny's a smile of bliss and Harry's a smile of wickedness. Ginny didn't get to see Harry's smile but if she had, she would've known to watch out.


	6. Telling Hermione

**A/N: In my world, Fred doesn't die. I try to keep it as canon as possible, but it is an AU and I don't like to believe that Fred is dead. It breaks my heart.**

** media-cache-ec7**

**.pinterest/550x/c4/34/a8/c434a8c50fd1f41fd38af31fcb89 33f9 dress ****(Add .com, join two together, and add .jpg at end)**

** media-cache-ec1**

**.pinterest/550x/1b/79/5d/1b795d353fb00781bbc17ea8802d 12f8 shoes ****(Add .com, join two together, and add .jpg at end)****  
**

**lolobu/look/3546 Grayson's outfit (add .com after lolobu)**

**This sucks that I have to do it like that but it's the only way i have found that works.**

Ginny woke the next day, smiling. She was in pure bliss. She looked to her side to see if Harry was awake yet. He wasn't there. Wondering where he was, she got up and looked for her dress. She couldn't find it so she put on Harry's shirt. She went to the loo to brush her teeth. Once she was done, she walked out of the room and called his name,

"Harry?"

"In the kitchen, Gin," She heard Harry respond.

Ginny made her way over to the kitchen. She found him cooking breakfast. Harry was only wearing his boxers. He smiled when he saw her. She sat down on a chair and picked up the Daily Prophet that was on the table to distract her from Harry's body.

He served breakfast, eggs and bacon, and gave her a plate.

"Thanks," Ginny said, looking up.

He kissed her and she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and sat down next to her. They ate in silence, Ginny not really knowing what to say. When they were done eating, Harry took their plates and put them in the sink.

"Gin, I have to be at a meeting with Puddlemere in an hour. You're welcome to stay here if you'd like," Harry told her.

"No, actually I have a meeting too. You know, my team lost to yours," Ginny said.

"Which proves that Puddlemere is simply better than Holyhead Harpies," Harry pointed out, smirking.

"No it doesn't. It was just a bad game for us. We will beat you next time," Ginny told him.

"There is no next time. You're out of the season," Harry said.

"Maybe we lost for a reason. Maybe God wanted me to lose so I can get to actually meet the real you," Ginny thought out loud.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe, but right now I have to shower,"

"Okay, I'm going to go home after I find my clothes. I have to change," Ginny said.

Harry leaned in and kissed her. He brought her closer and hugged her.

"Alright, come over later, yeah?" Harry asked.

Ginny thought before saying anything. She thought of everything from Dean to her family to her job. She found she didn't care about all that.

"How about you come over to my loft? You can meet Grayson," Ginny asked.

"Alright, I'll be there" Harry responded.

"I'll see you later then. Floo to 'Weasley and Clarke loft,'" Ginny said.

Harry kissed her one more time before letting her go. He went to the loo and she went to Harry's bedroom. She looked for her knickers, her bra, and her dress. She searched around the room and found them a while later. She threw them on and slipped on her shoes.

Harry was already in the shower, so she walked to the living room and floo'd home. She landed in her living room. No one was there.

"Grayson? Are you home? "Ginny called.

No response came. She walked over to Grayson's room and opened the door slightly. She saw Grayson lying on her bed, soundly asleep. Ginny went over to Grayson and slightly shook her.

"Grayson, wake up," Ginny whispered.

Grayson groaned in response and shifted.

"Grayson, you have to wake up," Ginny said again.

Grayson groggily opened her eyes and blinked. She stood up instantly when she saw Ginny and remembered where Ginny had been the night before.

"Ginny! You're alive!" Grayson exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm alive, you idiot,"

Grayson ignored her, "How was it? Was he horrible to you?"

Ginny sat down on the bed.

"No, he wasn't an arse. He was actually very nice," Ginny told Grayson.

"Right, like a Puddlemere member would be nice. The truth, Ginny" Grayson said.

"Really, he was amazing. He took me to a muggle restaurant. He even had a private table reserved for us. He treated me like a real gentlemen. He told me if I wasn't ready, he'd be fine and that he wouldn't say anything to anyone if I chose not to," Ginny said.

"So why do you look so disheveled if he said that?" Grayson asked, confused.

"Because I did, you know, do it," Ginny said, blushing.

"Are you serious? You lost your virginity to Harry Potter?" Grayson questioned.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I wanted it and it was great," Ginny said.

"Oh my god, Ginny! How can you stand him? He's Puddlemere!" Grayson yelled.

"Well, you better be able to stand him. He's coming over later," Ginny announced.

"No, no, no. Gwenog will kill us if a Puddlemere comes over!" Grayson shouted.

"Gwenog will never know, Grayson. Come on, you have to give him a chance. He's really nice," Ginny pleaded.

"What are you going to tell Dean if he one day decides to pop over and he sees Harry here?" Grayson asked.

"Dean isn't even in the same continent. I know it's wrong to see Harry while I'm with Dean, but Harry just makes me do crazy things. He thrills me, like a forbidden fruit you must have," Ginny explained.

"It doesn't mean you have to take the fruit, Ginny. Today is the Weasley lunch and you promised me you would tell Hermione," Grayson reminded Ginny.

"Bloody hell, that's today! I forgot. I thought it was next week. Harry can come too. He promised me he would talk to them about why he hasn't been in touch," Ginny brightened up.

"They would be suspicious if Harry just came with us to the dinner. We wouldn't be seen with him," Grayson pointed out.

"We can go separately. It isn't till twelve. He's coming over after his meeting. In fact, we have a meeting too, so I'm going to go shower and get ready. You eat and I'll be done so you can take a shower too," Ginny told Grayson.

Grayson nodded and got up. Ginny got up also and walked to the loo. She undressed and grabbed a towel. She turned on the water. Making sure it was warm enough, she got in. Ginny washed between her legs so the dried blood would wash away. It made her think of the previous night's activities very vividly.

When she was done taking a shower, she changed into casual clothes to go to the meeting and her childhood home. She put on a strapless coral dress and black bow platforms. She left her hair natural, straight and put on a sparkly necklace and bracelet. Grabbing her makeup bag, she took out a black eyeliner, rosy blush, and coral lip-gloss.

Ginny walked out of her room to see Grayson already showered and dressed.

"You take forever to change. You look great, though. Harry's going to drop dead," Grayson said.

"Thanks. You look amazing too," Ginny told her best friend.

Grayson was wearing a neutral-themed outfit, a blouse and a high-waisted skirt with sequined platforms. She wore chunky jewelry.

Grayson smiled, "Come on, let's go,"

They apparated to the meeting, which went on for an hour.

After the meeting, Ginny and Grayson apparated back home and Grayson prepared lunch. Harry was going to come over anytime.

Grayson made a shepherd's pie, knowing Ginny loved it.

"Grayson, you have to be nice to Harry. Be open minded about him," Ginny said.

"I'll try, Ginny. What's your relationship with him, anyways? Are you going to continue seeing him behind Dean's back? Or are you going to end it?" Grayson asked, turning around to face Ginny.

"I'm not sure. But would it be so bad if I continue seeing him?" Ginny sighed.

"If you're still with Dean, then yeah. I won't judge you, but you need to make the right choice here," Grayson told her.

"I know, but I can't break up with Dean and I can't see Harry. I'm just confused. Give me time to think about this, okay, Grayson?" Ginny said.

Grayson nodded. They heard the fireplace erupt. Ginny's heart immediately raced.

"He's here," Grayson said.

Ginny got up and walked to the living room. She saw Harry standing by the fireplace, dusting himself.

"Hey, Harry" Ginny said.

Harry looked up and walked over to her, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded to his kiss, deepening it. They broke apart when they heard someone coughing. Grayson.

"Hello, Grayson, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Harry. I know we've seen each other before, but we never have talked," Grayson smiled.

Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Grayson,"

Harry turned back to Ginny and said, "You look beautiful, Gin,"

Ginny blushed, "Thanks, Harry,"

"Are you hungry?" Grayson interrupted them.

"Yes, I'm starved. I've been in a meeting for hours without food," Harry told them.

"Follow me. I made shepherd's pie since it's Ginny's favorite," Grayson said.

They followed her to the kitchen and sat down. Grayson served them each a piece of pie. They dug in.

"So, Harry, remember how you told me you would contact Ron and Hermione? Well, later we have a family dinner and I was wondering if you would like to come," Ginny addressed.

Harry shrugged, "Are you sure it's fine if I go? I don't want to intrude,"

"Nonsense, Harry. You have always been welcomed at my house," Ginny told him.

Harry nodded.

"Of course, we would have to go separately so it won't look weird," Ginny explained.

"Alright, I'll go. When is it?" Harry asked.

"In an hour. It's already 11:00. It starts at 12:00," Grayson said, taking a bite of her pie.

When they were done eating, they went to the living room and Grayson turned on the telly.

Ginny and Harry sat next to each other, with Ginny in the middle, and Grayson on Ginny's right.

"You got any preferences?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Nope, whatever you like is fine," Harry responded.

Grayson put on her favorite show. It was an hour long so it covered the time they had until they went to the Weasley family outing. In between a commercial, Ginny got up.

"I have to go to the loo," Ginny said.

Grayson and Harry nodded. When Grayson heard the door of the loo shut, she paused the program and turned to Harry.

"So, Harry Potter," Grayson started.

"Yes?"

"What do you want with Ginny? You know she has a boyfriend. I don't see why you should be around her," Grayson said.

"Well, she's amazing and she's funny. I know I haven't known her for too long, but I'm hoping we can become friends if she doesn't want to be with me," Harry told her.

Grayson heard the door shut again.

"If you hurt her or do anything bad, I will personally make sure your life is over," Grayson spoke rushed.

Ginny came in and smiled. She looked suspiciously at Grayson.

"What? We paused the telly just for you," Grayson said innocently.

Ginny sighed and sat back down. She set her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Grayson pressed play, but continued to stare at Harry, trying to figure his motives out. Something told her they weren't good, but she had no proof so she kept her mouth shut.

When the show was over, it was almost twelve o'clock. They all got up and put on their coats and their shoes.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Stay here for ten minutes and then pop over to the Burrow,"

"Okay, I'll be there," Harry answered.

Ginny and Grayson apparated to the garden of the Burrow. They walked towards the entrance and checked to see if the door was unlocked. It was, so they went in.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and smiled when she saw them.

"Ginny! Grayson!" Mrs. Weasley greeted.

She went over and pulled them in into a bone-crushing hug. They winced.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Ginny breathed.

"Oh, sorry Ginny. I haven't seen you two in a while," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, we just have had practice every day and we come home exhausted. We promise we'll try to make more time to come," Grayson apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. Go on to the living room. Everyone's there except Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. They haven't arrived yet." Mrs. Weasley said.

They nodded and made their way to the living room. Everyone greeted them when they saw them.

"Gin-Gin! Gray-bear!" George and Fred shouted, grinning at them when they rolled their eyes.

Fred went over and picked up Grayson.

"My lovely lady, you haven't answered my proposal. What'd you say about skipping this and elope?" Fred joked.

Fred has teased Grayson about marrying her and she has always denied, laughing.

"Oh, Freddy, I wish I could, but I can't. I'm already taken, you see," Grayson responded, smirking.

"My poor heart hurts at this denial. I will be alone the rest of my life."

Grayson rolled her eyes, "Oh, poor you,"

George and Ginny watched their encounter. Ginny turned around and walked to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted, wrapping her arms around her.

"Ginny! How have you been?"

Grayson walked over to them and gave Ginny a pointed stare.

"Hello, Hermione," Grayson said.

"Hey, Grayson," Hermione smiled.

"Ginny, don't you got something to say to Hermione?" Grayson asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah, Hermione, I need to talk to you about something, in private," Ginny whispered nervously.

"Sure, come on, let's go for a walk," Hermione said.

"Do you want to come Grayson?" Ginny asked her friend, who shook her head.

"No, I'm going to go talk to Ron," Grayson told them.

They nodded and they walked out of the house to the pond.

They sat down in the grass and got comfortable.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"There are two things," Ginny said, "It's about Harry Potter,"

Hermione tensed. It still hurt her that Harry broke contact with them.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked shakily.

"Well, he's coming over to today's brunch. He wanted to talk to you and Ron,"

"So he's coming here today?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, wait, how do you know this?"

"And there's the second thing," Ginny stated shyly.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, "Ginny?"

"Well, one night the Harpies went to the pub to celebrate their victory and Puddlemere was there too, celebrating their own win. Harry Potter came up to me and started hitting on me and I told him to back off. I left him and I went to dance. Later, I went to the loo and he followed me there. And you know, things happened," Ginny explained, turning red.

"So you had sex with Harry in the loo of a pub? Weren't you still a virgin?" Hermione questioned.

"No, we didn't have sex that night. He proposed a deal and I accepted to get him to leave me alone and not tell anyone. The deal was that if Puddlemere won their match, I would have to have sleep with and if my team won, he would leave me alone forever and wouldn't tell the world about what happened. I had no other choice but to agree," Ginny continued.

"That night? So you have shagged Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny nodded," I have. I lost my virginity to him yesterday night. He was so kind and gentle. He took me to dinner in the muggle world and after that he told me that if I didn't want to, I didn't have too. But I wanted to,"

"Oh gods, Ginny. Do you realize that you have a boyfriend that is away, thinking you would remain faithful? You just cheated on him and I hope you know how to get yourself out of this hole you have dug," Hermione advised.

"I know, 'Mione, but Harry brings a fire and thrill to my life I have never had. I don't want to break up with Dean, but I don't want to give up Harry. I know that's horrible of me, but please don't tell a soul. Only Grayson and Harry know. No one else, not even Ron can know," Ginny said.

"I promise I won't tell, but Ron will know I'm hiding something from him," Hermione told Ginny.

"Try to," Ginny begged.

Hermione nodded. She got up and said,

"Come on; let's go see if Harry has arrived so I can punch him for staying away,"

Ginny laughed and stood up also. They walked back to the Burrow. Ginny was relieved Hermione had taken it pretty well.


	7. Suspicious

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I couldn't come up with anything and everytime I tried, I got distracted by other things. Also, my mind likes to come up with new ideas and I have about 8 stories that I've started to write that I want to upload on this site. I'm not sure because I know if I update more stories, I'm going to overwhelm myself and it will take me much more time to update a chapter. So, I'm going to wait until I am close to finishing or am finished with 'The Affair' and 'When Tragedy Strikes'. There's one that I really want to upload. It's called 'Bad Boy', but I'm going to resist my temptation and wait.**

**Oh, also if you're looking for a story to read when you're bored or whenever, read 'Rules of Love' by the-quill-dot-com. It's a great story, so yeah, Enjoy this chapter!**

Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Burrow to see that everyone that wasn't there earlier had arrived. Harry hadn't arrived yet. Ginny was starting to think that Harry wouldn't show. She was sitting on the couch in between Ron and George. However, her smile was back on her face when she heard a knock on the door. She guessed her mum opened the door and let the person in. She heard a scream and something knocking over.

"Come in!" She heard her mum shout.

Everyone was distracted by their own conversations that they didn't notice Harry standing by the door with Molly.

Harry coughed loudly trying to get everyone's attention. One by one, the Weasley's and friends turned their heads to where Harry was standing. They were all frozen in place. Hermione was the first one to get up and run towards Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, throwing herself on Harry.

Harry grabbed her and picked her up, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry greeted.

"I missed you so much. You've been gone too long," Hermione started tearing up.

"I know and I'm sorry about it. I missed you too," Harry said, squeezing her tighter.

Hermione and Harry let go of each other when Ron came up to them.

"Hey, mate," Harry said.

"Harry," Ron said, shocked.

"How's it been?" Harry asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Do you really care?" Ron asked dismissively.

Harry looked surprised at Ron's outburst, "Yeah, I do care. I've always cared,"

"Really? Because you didn't seem to care this past year," Ron retorted.

"Ron," Hermione began, but Ron interrupted.

"No, Hermione. Who does he think he is coming here like nothing has happened and expect everyone to be welcoming?" Ron asked.

"Look, I'm sorry for shutting you out, but I didn't know what else to do," Harry pleaded.

"You could've talked to us. We would've been here for you when you needed us," Ron snapped.

"I wasn't thinking, Ron. I apologize for leaving,"

Ron continued to stare at Harry, trying to determine whether to accept his apology or reject it. All he could think of was punching Harry. He acted on his thoughts, putting his hand into a fist and bringing it up in punch mode

"Ron!" Molly and Hermione shouted simultaneously, knowing what he was about to do.

It was too late, though. He didn't hear them. He punched Harry square in the nose making Harry stumble backwards.

Ron shook his fist to relieve his aching bones. Harry brought his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"I deserved that, Ron," Harry said.

Ron grinned, "You did. I couldn't resist punching you. It's not everyday someone can say they punched Harry Potter right in the face,"

Harry grinned back, "You're a good friend, Ron"

"Thanks mate," Ron thanked, reaching his hand out to help Harry up.

Harry took his hand and got up. Hermione was staring at them in disbelief.

"You two are unbelievable," Hermione told them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, grinning. They brought Hermione in into a group hug and the three hugged for the first time in a year.

Ginny stared at them trying to not smile. She was supposed to dislike Harry Potter since he was a Puddlemere. George nudged her.

"What are you thinking about, Ginnykins?" George asked her, seeing her concentrated face.

"How I'm going to explain this to Gwenog once she gets news that Harry Potter was spotted at my family's home," Ginny responded.

George chuckled, "I'm sure Gwen will understand it. She knows Harry is part of the family,"

Ginny nodded and smiled at him. George and everybody except Ginny got up to hug or greet Harry. Once they were all done, Mrs. Weasley told everybody it was time for dinner. Since Ginny was the farthest away, she had last dibs on which chair. There were two chairs left. One was on Harry's right and the other one on Grayson's right. Fred being the joker he is took the one next to Grayson, leaving Ginny the one right next to Harry.

In the inside, Ginny didn't mind it, but she had to act as if she didn't like him. Fred threw her an evil smirk, knowing Harpies and Puddlemere don't get along.

Ginny sat down and waited for her mum to serve her.

"Weasley," Harry said politely.

"Potter," Ginny responded.

They didn't say anything else until Bill brought up the match between Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies.

"So Ginny, Grayson, I saw your loss yesterday," Bill brought up.

Grayson spoke, "Yeah, we're off for the season,"

"How is Gwenog holding up? She must be going bloody mental," Bill asked, chuckling.

"Language, William," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Bill rolled his eyes at his mum, careful not to let her see.

"She is dying. She can't believe she lost to Puddlemere wankers," Ginny told him, eyeing Harry carefully.

Harry coughed loudly, "Puddlemere are not wankers, Weasley,"

"Yes you are. You all think you're badass," Ginny said, staring at Harry.

"That's only how you view us. Plus we could say the same, Harpies are party girls who date every guy in the Wizarding World," Harry countered.

Ginny looked offended, "Excuse me? We don't date many guys like the media says. Most of us have stable boyfriends,"

"Oh yes, the boyfriends. Sorry, but I never see them around. I'm starting to think they don't exist," Harry stated.

Ginny kicked Harry from under the table and he winced. She didn't respond to him and instead turned to talk to Fleur who was sitting next to her. They talked about Victoire and caught up on recent events. She was trying to concentrate to Fleur speaking, but found it hard when Harry was sliding his hand between her thighs. She took a bite of her food to distract her mouth from moaning out loud.

They didn't notice George eyeing them suspiciously. He knew Ginny would make someone move from their chair so she wouldn't have to sit next to Harry. He nudged Grayson and she turned to look at him.

"Grayson, do you know if anything is happening between Ginny and Harry? She seems a little nicer to him than she normally acts toward someone she doesn't like," George said.

Grayson tried to hide her face from George. She was a horrible liar.

"Um, no, she doesn't seem different. She's not going to fully lash out on him with your parents here," Grayson lied.

George narrowed his eyes towards Grayson. He noticed her not looking at his eyes when she spoke. It only meant one thing and he had to figure it out.

"So, Ginny, where did you go after the game yesterday? I didn't see you at the shop. You usually go there after you lose a game," George asked her later when they were standing in a secluded corner in the living room.

"I, um, Grayson and I went out to a pub to get drunk. We got pissed drunk and went home afterwards," Ginny lied through her teeth.

"Oh, you should've invited me. I wanted to get drunk off my arse for forever," George said.

"Sorry, we didn't really tell anyone we went to get drunk. Next time, I'll invite you and Fred," Ginny told him.

George nodded and went to find Grayson, who turned out to be in the kitchen with Hermione.

"Grayson! Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"What do you want, George?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you always assume I want something when I talk to you 'Mione?" George asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Because you always do,"

"Well, this time I don't. I just wanted to ask Grayson here where she went after the game yesterday," George told her.

"Why?" Grayson asked.

He looked at Hermione. George had a feeling that Hermione knew something he didn't about what was up with Ginny.

"Because I didn't see Ginny at the shop after the game, cause, you know, she always goes there when she loses a game," George responded.

"Oh, I went straight home. Ginny came with me. We stayed home the whole night watching movies," Grayson said, looking down again.

Aha! They were lying. They didn't have the same alibi. Which meant they were covering something up that they didn't want anyone to know about. George had set a mission and he was going to find out what they were hiding. He had a pretty sure idea that it involved Harry Potter. With the way, Ginny acted towards him tonight, he knew something was happening. He didn't know what yet, but he was going to find out. For now, he needed to go tell Fred about his observations. He needed a partner in crime with him to figure out this mystery and who better than his twin.

After he found Fred, they went out to the garden where no one was. George gave him the overview of the matter.

"So you think something is off with Ginny? What do you think it is?" Fred questioned.

"I think it has something to do with Harry Potter," George answered.

"Why do you think that, George? I don't think Ginnykins would ever have anything to do with Harry," Fred asked.

George nodded, "I thought so too. But if you saw how they acted during lunch, you would think it strange. When Harry's hand disappeared under the table, Ginny took a bite and it sounded like she was muffling a noise,"

Fred snorted, "I did sense something strange between them. Have you asked Grayson? She might know something,"

"She knows something, alright. Her alibi from last night is different than the alibi Ginny gave me. Their alibis don't match and they say they were together," George informed Fred.

"I say we get to the bottom of this, Forge," Fred said.

"I agree, Gred. This is a mission for Gred and Forge to solve," George said.

Fred and George came up with a plan to figure out the secret Ginny was hiding. They weren't going to give up until they found out.


	8. Caught In the Act

**A/N: I need to learn how to nail Fred and George's attitude and the way they talk. I did really badly on the last chapter, but I'm going to try to make it good in future chapters. Which is why I'm currently going through all their lines in the books and the movies.**

** Anyways, long time no update and I'm sorry about that. Updates are going to be less frequent than they were when I first started the story which I'm really sorry about, but it's nearing the end of the school year and they are preparing us for finals. Also, I tend to get bored of writing one chapter so I write one for another story that I haven't updated yet. **

Harry and Ginny have been hooking up for a week with no intentions of ever stopping. Grayson and Hermione were aware of it, but didn't say anything.

One particular morning, Harry slept over for the night in Ginny's shared flat. Grayson was already up and ready for the day while Ginny and Harry were still passed out in her bed.

A knock on the front door interrupted Grayson from her breakfast. She got up to open the door. It was Dean, Ginny's boyfriend.

Grayson's eyes widened and she mentally swore.

"Hey, Grayson," He greeted, entering the flat.

"Dean, what a surprise! I thought you weren't due back for another week or so,"

"I got permission to leave early," He smiled, "Is Ginny home?"

"Uh, no. I think she's at The Burrow," Grayson lied, hoping he would leave and not ask her more questions. She was a horrible liar.

"Oh, then I guess I'll head over there,"

"Or I could just tell her you came by?"

"No, I want to see her. Haven't seen her in months,"

A rustle was heard in the direction of Ginny's room. Trying to cover it up, Grayson coughed loudly.

"What was that?" Dean asked, hearing the noise amid Grayson's attempts to cover it.

"Probably just the air knocking something over. You know how Ginny likes to leave her bedroom window open,"

Dean nodded, "Right, yeah. Well, goodbye,"

"Bye,"

He seemed convinced as he opened the door. But a giggle came from the same direction as earlier. Dean turned back around to face Grayson.

"What was that?"

Grayson tried covering up as if she didn't hear anything.

"What are you talking about?"

"That laugh. That's Ginny's laugh,"

"I didn't hear anything,"

The laugh came again, this time louder. Dean walked fast to Ginny's bedroom despite Grayson's attempts to hold him back.

He opened the door. What he saw was something he would always wish to forget. Ginny's bare back was facing him. She was in a sitting position, on top of someone and was giggling madly.

"I need you now, Gin,"

"You know, I'm starting to think you were a sex deprived maniac before you met me. How much sex can you have in one night? You're starting to tire me,"

Dean decided to make his presence known and coughed. He was never one to lose his temper, but this was his longtime girlfriend in bed with another man. He didn't know what he would do.

Ginny turned around at the cough smiling until she saw who it was. Her face turned into a mortified look. Not knowing what to say, Dean turned around and walked away. Ginny went after him, wrapping the sheets around her body.

"Dean, I can explain!" She shouted as she left the room

Harry stood up and put on his clothes. He went past Grayson to the living room where Ginny and Dean were. Dean looked up at Harry and threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Of course. It's Harry Potter! The womanizer! Why wouldn't someone that comes from a poor family fuck a rich bastard? You're a fucking whore!"

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" Harry yelled.

"Dean, why don't you go calm down?" Grayson asked.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! My fucking girlfriend is fucking Harry Potter!"

"I'm so sorry, Dean. Please, let me explain things,"

"Explain things? You want to explain what I just saw? Try to justify it? I mean, by all means, go ahead and try! Fascinate me with your explanation!"

"I didn't thi- I never though you would find out,"

"And how does that make things better? It doesn't. It makes you more of a slag,"

Tears were falling out of Ginny's eyes at Dean's words.

"Mate, why don't you leave and come back when you've calmed. You're hurting Ginny,"

"Don't call me mate. Why don't you leave? She's my girlfriend. You're just her fuck buddy,"

"I'm not leaving unless Ginny wants me to leave,"

Ginny turned to look at Grayson and said something through her eyes. Grayson nodded.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go for a walk,"

Harry nodded and followed her out the door. Ginny turned back to Dean.

"Dean, why don't you sit down and wait while I go put clothes on?"

He sat down and Ginny rushed to her room. Couple minutes later, she was back wearing a cami and shorts.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know, Ginny. You've said it before. I just- I want to know why you would cheat on me. I can't understand it. I thought we were fine. I was happy, you were happy. I don't get it,"

"I thought we were good too. I don't know why I cheated," Ginny chuckled lightly.

"You told me you weren't ready to have sex. That you wanted to wait until marriage. You lied, Ginny. The second another guy comes in the picture, you shag him. You don't even know him. I've been gone barely two months, not enough time for you to really know him,"

"I told you the truth, Dean. I wasn't ready to have sex. I met Harry three weeks ago at-"

"Three weeks ago! Wow, I have three years unable to get you in bed and he has three weeks!"

"I swear to god, Dean, if you keep insulting me or making comments, I'm going to hex you. Just listen," Ginny said, "I met Harry three weeks ago at a pub. We didn't start off on good terms. He insulted me and vice versa. But by the end of the night we made a deal, one that I don't want to tell you the details of. Well, I lost the deal. He took me out to dinner and afterwards we made love,"

"I really don't understand why you want to tell me this. I don't want to know how Harry Potter fucked my girlfriend first,"

"I was willing to shag Harry after one date, but not willing to shag you after three years. That's the truth. I don't want to sugarcoat what I've done. And to tell you the truth, I don't regret it,"

Dean chuckled sadly, "At least you're honest. We have both ourselves to blame, don't we? I'm never around and when I am, we don't go out. I don't take you out to dinner or anything. I fucked up, didn't I?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, you didn't. You were just convinced we'd be together forever because it's what you've known since fifth year. I was convinced too. I thought this was what I wanted. But then Harry Potter came along and changed my daily course. He's everything I'd never go for in a guy. I've played safe my whole life. I dated you for three years, knowing I would always have a guy with me that would always be faithful. My mum drilled in my head that growing up to be a housewife was what I needed and wanted. I don't blame her, it's what she grew up to believe. I wanted to grow up and be just like her with you by my side. Turns out, I've stopped wanting that a long time ago. I just never noticed until Harry came along," Ginny threw her head back sighing, "Merlin, I hated him. He's a womanizing Puddlewanker. That night at the pub, he tried to pick me up like I was some cheap slut he can try and toss whenever he wants. Which is probably what you think of me right now,"

"I don't think you're a slut, Ginny. I apologize for saying it earlier. I was angry, I still am. Tell me, why Harry? Out of all the guys you can get, why him?"

"Harry is an uncertain path. I have no way of knowing if he'll want me forever or get rid of me next week. I like that. We're not dating and we didn't make it public because, you know. We've been sleeping together for a week. I lost my virginity to him and I don't regret it one bit. He was so nice and gentle,"

"Ugh, Ginny, I don't want to know the details,"

"Sorry. Anyways, Harry is an unforgettable guy I'm unable to leave. I can't leave him. He thrills me, excites me,"

"So, where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to stay together. You'll never fully forgive me for cheating and I'll never forgive myself if I stay with you knowing you can't trust me,"

"Agreed. Friends?" He stuck his hand out.

"Friends," She took his hand and shook it.

They both got up and smiled. Ginny brought him into a hug.

"I love you, Dean. Thanks for not being that guy that gets violent when angry,"

"Love you too, Ginny. Just promise me something. Never let Harry hurt you and treat you wrong. You deserve better after the three years you had with me,"

"Don't say that. Those three years were the best years I had. You were my first love and you will always have a special place in my heart,"

"Alright, I got to go and visit my family. I promise you this will never be in the news. I won't say a word,"

Ginny nodded, "Goodbye,"

Dean left and Ginny sighed. Harry and Grayson came back soon after with Harry hugging Ginny as soon as he saw her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean and I broke up,"

"Is he okay?"

"Yup, we're going to remain friends,"

Ginny held on tightly to Harry. As she told Dean, Ginny's relationship with Harry was uncertain. But how Ginny wished he was. She didn't want Harry to leave her. It was a strange feeling she couldn't understand. In just three weeks, Harry had managed to claim a spot in her heart. She only hoped he wouldn't ruin it.


	9. The Flu?

**A/N: In the last chapter, I do know Dean was very understanding and chill, but I really didn't want him to throw a major fit. He knew it was dying out and decided to just let it go. Some people are calm like that in those situations and some are not. If you got that calm temper, kudos to you. Anyways, I updated faster! Shocking, I know! But seriously, haven't done any homework in the past week, if you care to know. Probably don't. Enjoy! Review!**

A month passed and Ginny and Harry still had kept things private. They hadn't told anyone except Hermione. Ginny knew her twin brothers were trying to figure things out so she was extra careful around them.

She remembered them talking to her a day after her breakup with Dean.

_"Ginny!" Fred yelled._

_"What do you want?"_

_"We wanted to talk to you," George started._

_"About boys,"_

_"I'm eighteen. Trust me, I KNOW about boys,"_

_Her brothers shared horrified looks._

_"Dean told us you guys broke up,"_

_"Yep, we did. But don't go around telling people. I don't fancy being followed by the press and have my face plastered on the paper._

_"Oh, trust us,"_

_"We won't tell anybody,"_

_"Not even mum about why you two broke up,"_

_Ginny stared at them, trying to figure out if they really knew or were bluffing. One look at their curious, mischievous eyes answered her question._

_"Dean didn't tell you anything. You two are bluffing,"_

_"We're not. He told us exactly why,"_

_"It involves a certain black-haired friend of ours,"_

_"No, it doesn't,"_

_"If it didn't involve Harry, you wouldn't get so riled up,"_

_"I'm not angry,"_

_"Yes you are," Fred sang._

_"Alright," She said, standing up, "I'm going to say this once. There is nothing going on between Harry and me. I don't know where you got this idea that we were having a secret affair,"_

_"We don't believe you, but we'll leave it alone for a while,"_

_"Really? That easy? No conditions or pranks?"_

_"Nope, none of that,"_

_"Liars,"_

_"Seriously, Ginny. We don't want anything in return,"_

_And with that, they left quickly planting a kiss on Ginny's cheeks._

Lately, she had been having stomachaches and headaches. She thought she was coming down with the flu and decided to stay home from the meeting call she got from Gwenog. Currently she was lying in bed in her pajamas with blankets all over her. This was all due to Grayson telling Mrs. Weasley she had come down with the flu.

"Mum, I'm fine. You can leave. I'll be okay for a couple of hours,"

"Are you absolutely sure? You sure it's not getting worse?"

"I'm sure, mum. Now go,"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll leave. But you call me if it worsens,"

"I will,"

"Bye, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Goodbye, mum. Love you,"

Mrs. Weasley apparated away. Ginny turned to look at Grayson who was standing by the door, smiling slightly.

"Why did you call my mum? I'm fine,"

"You needed your mum. As much as you hate to admit it, she's the only one that can make that soup that makes you better,"

Ginny smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's true. Anyways, you have to go. You have a meeting to get to,"

"The meeting's been pushed back a half hour. I have enough time to talk to you,"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll just be straightforward because there's no other way of saying this,"

"Just spit it out, Grayson,"

"Have you been using protection?" Grayson blurted out.

Ginny looked sincerely confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you been using contraceptive charms when you have sex?"

Ginny hadn't thought about contraception until that point. She and Harry had never used protection, they never thought about it. The nausea and the headaches started making sense. She wasn't sick, she was pregnant.

"Oh my merlin, Grayson. I'm pregnant!"

"No, don't say that. You might be or it might really be the flu,"

"But I can't be pregnant. I got my period on-" _Last month._

"Bloody hell, I'm supposed to have gotten it this week!"

"Maybe you're not knocked up. Maybe it's just the flu and you're period is just late. It happens!"

"But what if I am? I can't be pregnant. Harry and I aren't in a relationship,"

"Well, you don't have to tell him until you're sure,"

"I'm not,"

"Right, I'll see you later. Is Harry coming over?"

"After he gets off work,"

Grayson nodded and waved goodbye. She left and soon Ginny dozed off.

When she woke up, she felt a body next to her. _Harry. _ She turned around and stared at his sleeping face. Merlin, he was handsome. For a second she forgot about being sick, lost in his face. But then, she pushed him away. He'd get sick if he was too close to her. If she was sick. She wasn't taking chances.

With a thump, Harry landed on the floor.

"Ow! Gin, what was that for?"

"I'm going to get you sick! The stomach flu's contagious!"

Harry crawled back in the bed, "Gin, I don't care about getting sick. You need me, so I'll stay until you get better.

"You're sweet, Harry. But you have work and you can't get sick just to make me feel better,"

He shrugged, "I can call in sick days,"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"You know, you look drop dead gorgeous sleeping with your red hair sprawled out all over your pillow,"

"You look sexier, Potter. I got lost in seeing you sleep,"

"Do you want something to eat? I can fix something up for you,"

"Surprise me,"

He got up and cooked her dinner seeing as it was already eight. After serving the food, he sat down next to Ginny.

The smell hit her strongly making her run to the loo and puke. Harry was there right after, holding her hair back.

"This flu is really horrible business,"

"I don't think I'm up to eating,"

"Neither am I, Gin,"

"I'm going to go back to sleep,"

He nodded.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course, Gin,"

Ginny washed her mouth and then she and Harry lied down on her bed. Cuddled up with warm blankets, they went to sleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up to find Harry gone. _He must've gone to work._

His absence gave her time to go to the store. Grayson was the one who knew where to get things. Getting dressed, she left and sought out Grayson.

"Grayson! You home?"

"In the kitchen,"

"Do you know where I can get a pregnancy test?"

Grayson stopped midway on her bite.

"Are you serious?"

"I have to make sure I'm not knocked up. The fastest test possible is the one I need,"

"Well, you can get ingredients at the apothecary to make the potion,"

"But that takes forever. I need a faster way,"

"I hate to tell you this, Ginger, but there's only one store you can get a muggle pregnancy test around here,"

"And where is that?"

"Your twin brother's shop. Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Grayson said, pronouncing every single word.

Ginny's face drained of its color, turning a scary pale.

_Bollocks._


	10. Oh No

**A/N: Took the advice of two guests and changed the way I was going to do the whole buying a pregnancy test thing. Makes much more sense the way they said it. Thanks to everyone who reviews and follows/ favorites the story. You make my day when I see an email of a review or a follow/ favorite. Literally smile like silly.**

Ginny shut her mouth close.

"What about a muggle shop?"

"There's one twenty minutes from here in walking distance. The one I took you to when you needed a bandage,"

"Then I'll go there. My brother's cannot know. They're already snooping around,"

"Yup. You know they won't stop until they find out,"

Ginny put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

"We have to prevent that from happening. I'll be back in an hour or so,"

"Alright,"

"If Harry comes back tell him to come back later,"

"Okay,"

Ginny left. Twenty minutes later she got to the store, inconspicuously entered and bought a pregnancy test, and left.

She took her time getting home, thinking about the possibilities and her future. If she was pregnant, she'd have to quit Quidditch and tell Harry. If she wasn't, she didn't have to tell him or anyone.

_Mum always wanted a grand-child. Wonder how'd she take it if she found out her eighteen year old daughter was pregnant with a man who wasn't her husband or her boyfriend. _Ginny was deep in her thoughts to realize she had arrived outside her loft. She nervously went up the stairs to her front door and unlocked it.

Four heads turned to her. Harry, the twins, and Grayson were sitting in the living room. The guys were smiling and Grayson was eyeing her nervously. She quickly moved the bag behind her back, hiding it from view.

"Ginny!" One of the twins said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked shakily.

"Just dropped by," A fake ear. George.

"We wanted to see you. And guess who we found here with Grayson?" Fred this time.

"Harry Potter!" George exclaimed.

"Now that makes us think,"

"Why would he come here to _visit?"_

"I told you guys already. I came to talk to her about Ron,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Ron needs help with something,"

"Okay, Harry. Ginny, what's in the bag?"

"What bag?" She asked nervously.

"The one right behind you. The one you're trying to hide,"

"Oh, it's just girl stuff,"

Fred and George stood up and walked to her. Ginny backed away every step.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, it's just pads. You know, for when you're on your period,"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it, remembering no one knew about Ginny and himself.

One of the twins tickled Ginny while the other one grabbed the bag. They opened it and took out the item. A pregnancy test.

Harry's eyes widened. _Merlin. _

"A pregnancy test?"

"It's not for me!" Ginny quickly said, reaching out to take the test back.

"Then whose it for?"

"Umm, it's for-"

"For me," Grayson stood up and said.

The twins' eyes narrowed at her trying to tell if she was lying.

"Who are you sleeping with Grayson?"

"None of your business, Fred or George,"

"Fred,"

"Right, well goodbye,"

"'We don't want to leave. We want to see the results of the test,"

"You two, out now," Ginny ordered, pushing them towards the door.

"Alright! Alright! We'll see you Saturday, Gin-bug,"

They planted a kiss on Ginny's cheeks and left. Ginny turned to a seemingly angry Harry. Grayson took the cue to leave.

"Harry, before you blow things out of proportion, I have to-"

"You bought a pregnancy test? Do you think you're pregnant?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, not unless I was pregnant,"

"That's great! Nice, Ginny," Harry threw his hands up in disbelief.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to worry you,"

Harry didn't know whether to leave or stay. He was mad at Ginny for keeping it to herself, but he also wanted to make sure she wasn't pregnant. He couldn't deal with a baby.

"How long does the test take?"

"Ten minutes or so,"

"Go and take it,"

Ginny nodded and went to the bathroom. She did what was needed and set the stick on the counter. It felt like forever waiting on the results. She only needed a + or a –. Anxiety killed her.

Finally the ten minutes were up and she picked up the stick with shaking hands. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath to calm her. She opened her eyes and stared at the result. Through blurry eyes, she saw it. Double checking she wasn't seeing things, she relaxed. – . A negative.

She walked back to the living room to see Harry sitting on the couch, head between his legs in thought.

"Harry,"

He looked up with a questioning look. She shook her head. His body visibly relaxed. He stood up and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"It's not time for kids,"

Ginny looked up at him, staring at his green eyes that enchanted her dreams.

"Do you want kids, Harry?"

"No, I'm only 19. I'm too young to be a dad,"

"No, I mean in the future. Would you ever want to settle down and have kids?"

"Sure. I mean, if that's what life wants for me, then yeah. But I don't want to marry until my late twenties. I need to have my freedom before I'm tied to one woman for the rest of my life,"

And in that moment, Ginny realized how different her dreams and goals were from Harry's. She had thought she wanted a long career of Quidditch. But this pregnancy scare made her want that life in a couple of years. She wanted a baby before she was twenty-five. She wanted a husband and a house and a garden. And she knew she would never get that life with Harry. At least not how she envisioned it. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to push Harry away.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Ginny let him.

"We need to remember to use contraceptives to avoid this problem in the future,"

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"Are you okay? You're fine with not being pregnant?"

"Yeah, I am. It just frightened me is all,"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Like you said, we're too young to be taking care of another human being,"

"Okay, Gin. What do you say we go to a muggle restaurant? You can invite Grayson,"

Inhaling and exhaling, Ginny calmed her nerves and nodded.

"Great, let's go,"

And Ginny then understood when they said life can change in the blink of an eye.


	11. Surprise Surprise

**A/N: It's my birthday! Birthdays are half depressing and half exciting because you're getting old and because all the attention is on you! But not for me cause it's also Father's Day! So Dad and I celebrate together. Happy Father's day to all the fathers out there! :) **

Things were getting a little bit rocky between Harry and Ginny. It turned from sugar to spice. Since Harry had matches, he was out for weeks at times. Their sudden distance scared Ginny. She knew of Harry's past and his ways. He never stayed with a girl for too long. Ginny had been well aware of that when they started their secret relationship.  
Puddlemere had made it to the finals and that required Harry to be gone for over a month. On their last night together, they lied in bed naked.

"It seems all you've been doing lately is travelling," Ginny said.

"I know. But I'm happy. My team has a shot at winning the cup,"

"I'm happy for you too, Harry. Shame my team's out till next season,"

Harry brought her closer to him and put his arm underneath her head.

"You're not mad that we beat you, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. That was a long time ago. And the outcome led to something great,"

"It did,"

"So, a month and a half, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll try and come home in between the matches. It's only a country away,"

"You'll be back before your birthday?"

"Maybe,"

Ginny nodded and scooted closer to Harry. They stayed in silence for a matter of minutes, falling asleep. Until Ginny decided to bring up their down spiraling relationship.

"Harry?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Do you think we're falling apart?"

Harry's eyes opened and his head turned to look at Ginny.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

Ginny propped herself on her elbow, "Our relationship, Harry. We've been getting farther and farther away from each other. Not in the literal sense, but in the emotional sense. You're not the same,"

Harry sighed, "You're imagining things. We're fine,"

"No we're not. We haven't been for months now,"

"Ginny, it's my last night with you. Can you not start?"

"You're going to leave for over a month. I'm not waiting that long to talk about a problem we have,"

"I don' believe we have a fucking problem," Harry said, getting riled up.

"I do. We need to talk about it,"

"What's there to talk about?" Harry asked loudly.

"You're more distant! We haven't been on a date since before the whole pregnancy thing and-"

"Because you don't want anyone to know about our relationship!"

"We could go to the muggle world. This is why Dean and I didn't work out. He was exactly the same,"

"Don't compare me to Dean, Ginny. You choose to hide our relationship from the public,"

Ginny sat up, her hand on top of Harry's hand. He didn't understand.

"What if we told the public? Just told them about us?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's too late for that,"

"Why?"

"Because you've already decided to not tell. You're just saying this because of your insecurities,"

"I'm not insecure," Ginny said quickly.

"Can we just go to sleep? I have to be up early to catch the portkey,"

Ginny sighed in defeat. Harry just didn't get it.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Harry said, kissing her.

She responded to his kiss and then lied back down. She slipped into an uneasy sleep.

Next morning, Ginny woke up to Harry getting dressed. She got up and did the same. Looking at the time, she sighed. Harry had to leave in half an hour. No time to try and talk to him again.

"I'm heading out. Going to see Ron and Hermione before I leave,"

"Okay,"

"I'll write to you and I'll convince my captain to let me come back during breaks,"

"Okay,"

Harry sighed, walked over to her, and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders.

"I'll miss you, Gin,"

"Me too,"

"I love you,"

She looked up and stared into his eyes in shock. It was the first time he had told her he loved her. But for some reason, she didn't believe he was being honest.

"I love you too, Harry,"

Ginny had no idea why she said it back if she felt Harry was being insincere. She did love him. She had grown to love him despite their problems.

"Bye," Harry leaned in and kissed her. She responded and once they broke off, he waved and left her home.

Harry did not write or come see her. Hermione had told her he had written her, but Ginny didn't mention he had not written her. She was beginning to worry. The Prophet reported Puddlemere winning the Quidditch Cup and that the teams were back in their hometowns. Yet, Harry had not come see her. She had no word of him.

"Do you think I should go see him? I mean it's his birthday," Ginny asked Grayson, who rolled her eyes.

"Why are you wasting your time? He should be the one to come see you,"

"But it's his birthday. Maybe he's been too busy,"

Grayson gave her the are-you-stupid look.

"Ginny, he wrote Ron and Hermione. I'm sure if he wanted too, he would've written to you,"

Ginny bit her lip and played with her food.

"I don't want to be mean, but maybe you have to grasp the idea that Harry is a bloody tosser that played with you,"

Ginny didn't know how to answer. What if Grayson was right? What if she was just another of Harry's flings? She needed him to tell her that. To make it real.

"I'm going to go see him and give him his present,"

"Do what you want. I can't stop you. I'll be here when you find him with a dumb bimbo,"

Ginny ignored her.

Ginny got up, grabbed her jacket and Harry's wrapped up gift, and apparated in the alley near Harry's house. She went into the hotel and took the elevator to his floor. Finally finding the room number, she knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.

She knocked again. She heard someone's footsteps come closer. Harry opened the door.

"Hey, Harry,"

He was half naked in only his boxers.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your present,"

A girl showed up behind Harry. She was equally as naked as Harry was.

"Oh," Ginny said, shocked.

"Who's this, Harry?" The girl asked.

"No one,"

_Grayson was right._


	12. Forgetting about HIM

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever and I'm sorry about that! I've had a more eventful Summer this year. Well, I update both my stories and I hope you enjoy themJ**

**P.S Vote for Emma Watson and Perks of Being a Wallflower (anything to do with the movie) for the Teen Choice awards! And Ed Sheeran!**

"No One," Harry answered.

It took a moment for Ginny to recover her senses.

"No one? I'm no one?" Ginny questioned angrily.

"Anastasia, can you give us a moment?" Harry asked the blonde next to him.

"Okay, but be quick. I'll be waiting," She said, reaching up and kissing Harry quickly. Anastasia walked away and Harry stepped out, closing the door behind him.

It took all of Ginny's willpower to not hurt Harry and beat him to the pulp.

"You are a bloody piece of shite, Potter,"

"We weren't working out. You told me yourself,"

"You wouldn't talk about it. You refused to work it out. Instead you do this,"

"I thought it'd help spare you the trouble of breaking up in person. I didn't think you'd come visit me after I obviously didn't write you or come see you,"

Ginny's hand instinctively went to her wand in her back pocket.

"I don't know why you're so hurt. Most girls know I don't stay with one too long. I like having choices. I'm not going to be tied down to one woman at 20,"

"You didn't think to tell me this when we first started dating?"

"Come on, Ginny, you know of my history. That should have been a clue,"

"Yeah, well, I thought maybe you had changed,"

Harry's hand went to her shoulders, but she pushed him away. At his touch, she stiffened. Months ago, she would've brought him closer. But now, now she felt nothing. Looking back at their time together, it seemed it was all fake. He never meant a single thing. That infuriated her more. She fell for that. She fell for a game previously played by other wishful females. At least they knew Harry would never change.

"Here," Ginny said, tossing him the gift, "You're not worth my time. Have a great life, Harry,"

She turned to leave. Walking away, she shouted, "Stay away from my family!"

As soon as she got home, she sought out Grayson. She didn't need to say anything for Grayson to know what happened. Her best friend's hand went around Ginny and she hugged her while Ginny silently cried her eyes out.

Sometime later, Grayson got Ginny to go to bed and she held her while she fell asleep. She really wanted to know what happened to make Ginny cry. Ginny was the girl that never cried. She was never an emotional wreck. She was strong.

Eventually Grayson fell asleep next to her best friend.

Ginny woke up before Grayson and quietly snuck out of the room and out of the house. Grayson would want an explanation and she just wasn't ready to tell her how she messed up. She went to a muggle town and spent her whole day morning and afternoon there. She thought of all the things that had happened in the last couple of months, of what her life had become. In just a couple of months, she had broken up with her boyfriend of years, had had a secret affair with a man she barely knew, and had thought she was pregnant. Ginny had come up with a whole plan. She would forget anything happened with Harry. He wasn't worth her caring about him. He wasn't worth her tears. She went home around five.

As soon as she opened the door of her flat, she was bombarded by Grayson and Hermione with questions of where she was, why she left without asking.

"I didn't know I had to tell you two everywhere I did? Do you want to know the times I use the loo too?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, we were just worried," Grayson apologized.

"I'm fine,"

"Did you go see Harry?"

"No, I don't have anything to say to him,"

Ginny made her way to the couch, Grayson and Hermione following her. When she sat down, they sat down.

"Don't you two have somewhere to go?" Ginny asked.

"No, lazy day for me,"

"And Ronald is off with Ha…" Hermione stopped talking as she realized what she was going to say.

Ginny rolled his eyes, "You can say his name, Hermione. I'm not made of glass,"

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Well, if you two plan to spend the day with me, we should at least go out to a club or something,"

Hermione bit her lip, "Ginny, aren't you a little sad over this break up?"

"We didn't break up. We were never exclusive. It was just a little affair that's finished now. Why would I be sad about that?" Ginny asked, stating the truth she found so hard to believe.

"But it meant something to you? I know you. When I saw you look at Harry, it felt like you really lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Hermione," Ginny said harshly, getting up.

"I'm going to go get ready. If you want to come with me, then feel free,"

Grayson and Hermione shared a quick look before getting up and following Ginny to her room. They weren't about to let Ginny go to a club with randy men by herself. She was in a fragile state, easy to take advantage of.

Once the three were ready- Hermione borrowing a dress from Ginny and floo calling Ron to tell him she was staying over at Ginny's- they left to the club. They found empty bar chairs and sat down, ordering drinks. While Grayson and Hermione ordered something with little alcohol, Ginny ordered something stronger. Her drink finished faster than Hermione's and Grayson's so she ordered another one. They understood what Ginny was doing. She was drowning her sadness in alcohol.

"Want to dance?" A guy asked Ginny, his hand out. This guy had brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. All in all, he looked like a male model.

She took it and got up.

"Lead the way," Ginny said, smiling.

Hermione and Grayson both sighed.

"She's acting like it doesn't hurt," Grayson said.

"She always does that. She always puts up a strong front when something hurts her. She doesn't want to seem weak,"

"I feel bad. I want to find Potter and hex him. I have no idea what happened when she went to see him, but Ginny came home and cried. I rarely see her cry,"

"He's at my house with Ron. They were going to go play Quidditch when I left in the morning,"

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"No. He didn't know about them in the first place. I'm not spilling Ginny's secrets when she doesn't want them spilled,"

While they talked about her, Ginny was grinding with a guy she didn't know anything about.

"I'm Ginny, by the way,"

"Scott,"

Ginny's smile got bigger. A little tipsy, she talked about her life and he talked about his. Sometime later, she found herself agreeing to go home with him.


	13. Pity

**A/N: I've updated once a month this Summer and that's horrible considering I do nothing most days. But school starts soon and I'll probably have more time. I don't know why that happens. I write more during school when I have assignments to do and write less in Summer when nothing happens... Anyways, hope you like it:) Vote for the teen choice!:) I would ask to vote for the VMA's but i'd only ask you to vote for Ed Sheeran, cause Lana Del Rey is nominated for non-voting categories... Love her**

As soon as they landed in his apartment, Ginny knew she was about to make a big mistake. A one night stand wouldn't take her pain away and it wouldn't help. When Scott's lips left hers, she pushed him away.

"I can't do this," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Scott asked, confused.

"I'm doing this to get back at someone and drown my sorrows. I'll end up just hurting myself. I'm sorry," Ginny said.

Surprisingly, Scott smiled, "It's fine. Actually, I'm doing the same thing,"

Ginny nodded, "Goodnight, Scott,"

"Goodnight, Ginny,"

Ginny apparated back home and got ready for bed. Sighing, she tucked herself in. Her mind automatically went to Harry. She needed to get over him. He only played with her, and foolishly, she had let him. What a waste. He saved the Wizarding World, but destroyed hearts.

In her heart, Ginny knew she had not ignored Harry's past. She had been aware of it and had fallen with the other women who tried to "tame" Harry Potter. And just like them, she had failed. For now, she just needed a distraction. Something to keep her mind off Harry.

The distraction was given to her by her upcoming birthday. All the planning and shopping kept her mind busy and Harry-free. When she was not planning her birthday, she was at Quidditch practices. Gwenog wanted to start them earlier so they'd have more practice time than the rest, somehow "ensuring" their win for the upcoming season.

"Gwenog is out of her mind!" Gaby exclaimed, opening her locker.

"How does she expect us to go from doing nothing every day to doing 15 laps around the pitch and throwing Quaffles around?" Grace asked, dramatically throwing on her clothing.

"Suck it up. Complaining about it isn't going to change Gwenog's mind," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

They all groaned in response as they continued getting out of their dirty uniforms and into comfy clothes.

"Ginny, you coming over later?" Grace asked. The team had planned to go over to Grace's house and get crazy drunk. Knowing the team, once they were all drunk they would start talking about their exes and nagging about their current boyfriends. Deciding she would rather die than get drunk with them, Ginny shook her head. She loved the team, but they weren't very good drunks.

"No, I have plans with Hermione," Ginny said. She'd just go over to Hermione's so it wouldn't really be a lie.

"Well, you'll miss all the fun," Grace told her.

"Next time, I'll come. I promise," Ginny said, smiling at her.

She shut her locker, picked her up her bag, walked to the apparition point, and disappeared from the stadium. Seconds later, she was standing in the foyer of Hermione's apartment.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called in the direction of the kitchen.

Ginny walked to the entry of the kitchen.

"Nope, it's me,"

She sat down at the table and grabbed a crisp from the bowl on the table.

"Hey, Ginny. What are you doing here?" Ron asked her.

"What? Don't you like seeing my face?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, Hermione's not here and you don't come over to hang out with me. I also have company,"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe I came over to see your amazing face and talk about the Cannons,"

Ron's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really? Well, in that case. What do you think of their new Keeper? He's better than the previous and I think he'll help the team win the cup," Ron rambled as Ginny popped crisps in her mouth.

Ginny snorted, "Ron, I was kidding. I'm not here to talk about the Chudley Cannons or Quidditch. I just came from practice. I'm tired of it. I came to find Hermione,"

Ron scowled and took the bowl away from her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hermione's at work. She gets out soon. You can leave now. I do have company,"

"Yeah, you mentioned you have company. How come I don't see your company?"

"Harry's in the loo,"

As if on cue, Harry came from the hallway and walked in the kitchen. Ginny froze up. She cursed her luck. Of course, the day she saw him, she _had_ to be in sweatpants and a hoodie. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

Once he saw her, he didn't seem to care that much. His expression didn't change and it didn't seem as if they had just broken up. He just smiled.

"Hey, Ginny. I didn't know you were coming over," Harry said, sitting down next to her.

She gathered her strength and decided to ignore their history.

"I came to find Hermione so we can go to my place and eat ice cream,"

"Are you depressed?" Ron asked.

She wanted to smack Ron in the face and hang him by his...

"Boy trouble?" Harry joined Ron. He smirked at her.

Fine. If he wanted a game, a game he'd get.

"Yes, actually. I was seeing this guy and-"

"You had a boyfriend? When?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you're pretty close to him actually. Anyways, after we shagged, I went to his apartment and he was with another girl,"

A glance at Ron's face and you could tell he was ready to bloody someone's face. Perfect.

"Who is he? Tell me who he is? I'll tell all our brothers to murder that bastard!"

Harry looked scared, really scared. He noticed her glancing at him and his look changed into one daring to see if she'd day his name.

"He went to Hogwarts with us, in your year. Very popular. He's the one and only, the Ha-"

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry shouted over her.

_Nice save tosser_.

She turned around and found Hermione standing there.

"Hello everyone,"

Hermione walked up to Ron and pecked him on the cheek. She eyed Harry and Ginny warily.

"What's going on?"

"Ginny was just about to tell us which prick shagged her and then left!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and stared at Harry. He mouthed "help" but she shook her head.

"No, I won't say his name. He isn't worth it. He knows what he did and he knows what he lost. If he comes around to the Burrow, I'll tell you it,"

Ginny smiled to herself in triumph. She had won that round.

"Alright then, I just came from the Ministry and your dad said Charlie is coming home. He gets here in two days and Mrs. Weasley wants everyone there to welcome him,"

"Charlie's coming back?" Ginny asked to verify Hermione's words.

"For a while," Hermione said.

"Great! I'll be there!"

"So will Harry and I,"

Ginny's head snapped to Harry.

"Really? You'll be there, Harry? Mum would kill you if you miss it," Ginny asked.

Harry looked like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, not finding the words to say.

"Uh, of course I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

"That's great. Ron, why don't you come with me to the room? I need to change and... Show you something," Hermione said to Ron while eyeing Ginny. It was obvious to Ginny what she was trying to do. She'd get her back later.

Ron nodded excitedly and practically dragged Hermione out of the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Well, I'm leaving," Ginny said, getting up.

"Why? Scared of being in a room alone with me?"

"No, more like I don't want to be in the same room with a two-timing, vile, piece of shite,"

"A two-timing, vile, piece of shite you're in love with," Harry said, smirking.

Ginny glared at him and walked to right in front of him.

"Listen, I'm not in love with you. I could never love someone as narcissistic and evil as you," Ginny snapped.

Harry stared into her eyes and smiled. It pissed her off. He had no right of smiling.

"You're a liar, Ginny Weasley. It's why you gave in to me a bunch of times,"

She slapped him. His head snapped back to face her angry one.

"You know why you hurt everyone that you love? It's because no one ever loved you. Everyone you loved died or left you. You don't know how to love and when someone finally shows love towards you- not a sisterly love- _real_ love, you don't know how to handle it so you destroy them," Ginny said loudly. Harry looked ready to kill. His hand had turned into a fist and his knuckles turned white.

"You don't know anything about me," Harry snapped.

"You know what? I don't even hate you. I pity you. You'll never be loved. But I will," Ginny said, grabbing her wand and apparating out of their flat.


End file.
